Changes
by JeannieTheDjinniPretender
Summary: Part I Heath, accused of stealing horses is helped by a young woman Part II A new rancher comes to Stockton, Part III a business man has a proposition for the people of Stockton
1. Chapter 1: The Girl from Haven

PART I – Leah _May 1881_

Chapter 1  
The Girl from Haven

From a distance Haven looked like a typical western town. Two or three streets were lined with houses and shops necessary for the survival of not only its town's people but the surrounding ranches as well. Dust picked and swirled down the main street as Heath Barkley's horse prodded along. He squinted towards the heavens to calculate the time and then glanced around. A scrawny, yellow dog barked as he passed; a woman was sweeping off her stoop and paused for a second to regard him with a cautious, untrusting look; two boys were playing with marbles in a circle next to a corral that housed a few mangy horses. Somewhere to the east of town the clang of a blacksmith's shop rang out.

Next to the corral was a small livery. The structure was not well built, but it seemed to be holding up to some extent. Heath dismounted and scrutinized the safety of leaving his horse in the care of someone who seemed to have little regard for the state of his animals or his property. Glancing around though, he knew that this would be the only place he could leave his horse so he took a step inside, just as a small, wiry man popped out. His eyes were red-rimmed and glazy, and he smelled of whiskey. He was unshaved and his shirt was too big, his pants torn in several places. He could have used a bath as well.

"Are you the owner of this place?" Heath asked incredulously, motioning with a hand to the building.

"Me?" the man croaked as if he'd just sucked in too much air. "Me?" he said again. "Wha'd I want with a livery and taken care of all them horses?"

With that he scurried off as if someone had lit his pants on fire. Heath shrugged and ducked into the livery. He stood still a moment, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dimness of building. Everything inside the livery was neat. Along the walls that enveloped the entrance were brushes and combs, bridles and harnesses, boots and shovels and pitchforks neatly lined in a precise manner that indicated that the daily user was an organized person. The first horses he saw inside were also a surprise. They were well fed, neatly curried and combed and healthy looking.

Heath heard a scraping noise as if someone were cleaning out stalls and made his way down the alley towards the noise. "Howdy," he heard a voice call out from the dark corner of one of the stalls he'd passed.

"Howdy," he replied peeing into the dim lit area, but the person hefted a lantern and he could finally make out the features of the tall, broad shouldered man. "Are you the owner here?"

"Yep, I be Eb," the man spat into the other stall. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could stable my horse here for the night?"

"Sure can," and he stated the price. Heath nodded and pulled out the necessary amount.

"Can you recommend a hotel or boarding house?" Eb clicked his tongue and sighed.

"Can't necessarily recommend it, but the High Noon hotel's just up the street," he frowned. "I'd just stay clear of the Beardsley boys if I were you. Bunch of rascals." Heath nodded and was about to turn away. "By the way did you happen to run into a small fellow on your way in? About so high," he gestured about to the height of the tall man's chest.

"Yeah I did," Heath nodded. "He was headed out." Eb clicked his tongue again and shook his head.

"That O'Leary. It's a wonder he's survived all these years," Eb set his lantern back down and turned back to the stall. "Well thank you Mister."

Back out in the sunshine Heath looked around. He set off in the direction Eb had indicated and found the High Noon hotel. A tall man dressed in a dark jacket and britches was leaning against a post, whittling from a piece of wood. Heath was about to step up onto the first step when a girl's cry drew him up short. It came from inside and suddenly a figure darted through the door way and into the street.

She was a tall girl, with dark hair hanging loose down to her waist. She wore a grey, divided skirt and a blue-green blouse that seemed to set off her pale complexion. Her eyes were a thunderstorm of anger and embarrassment, however, as she turned to face a man who'd followed her out, but stopped on the front porch of the hotel. "Leave me alone Jasper!" she demanded.

"Aw come on now," he shrugged, spreading his arms out wide. "Why ya gotta run off from me all the time like that?"

"Leave 'er be Jas," the man whittling on the porch said.

"Aw, but Billy…" he weaved a little as he sank down onto the step. The yellow dog Heath had seen earlier came trotting up and sat down next to the girl. The dog eyed the two men on the porch and Heath suspiciously.

"Who you be?" the girl demanded suddenly, turning her attention towards him.

He stepped back to look at her and to keep the two other men in view. "I'm looking for a room."

She was about to say something, but whatever she was going to say was over ridden by Billy's blunt, "No vacancies." Heath glanced at the dark clad man. He had not once looked up from his whittling.

"If you need a room, Mister, I might can show you a place," the girl said before Heath had a chance to ask if they could recommend a place. Billy shifted and his eyes lifted to take in the girl and Heath. He grunted before returning his attention back to the wood.

Nodding Heath followed her and the dog took one last glance at the men and trotted along, running a little at first to catch up with the girl. "What's your name Mister?" she asked.

"Heath Barkley," he responded.

"Stockton Barkleys?"

"Yep."

"I'm Leah O'Leary," she replied.

"O'Leary?"

She paused a moment to study him, but then picked up her pace. She took him down a small alley between two buildings to a small open space that was surrounded by three different houses that opened up into the yard. Children and dogs scampered about the yard as she led him to one of the houses, probably the shabbiest of the three.

Pushing open the door, a sweet, spicy smell emitted through. Though shabby on the outside, the house was rather neat inside. The front room held a small cot pushed up into one corner and a single table with three mismatched chairs surrounding it and a small arm chair opposite it. In the middle of the room was a small, potbellied stove.

She passed through the room without stopping and walked right into a second room that was obviously a kitchen. A round woman was bending over the oven, pulling out the source of that sweet smell. An apple pie. Heath couldn't resist the urge to lick his lips. "Ya bringin' home more strays, child?" the woman said, not unfondly.

"He was looking for a place to stay," the girl returned, defensively. The woman smiled and nodded her head.

"Where you planning on putting O'Leary then?" she arched eye brow.

Leah frowned. She didn't answer, but motioned for Heath to follow her. "This be all right accommodations for you?" she opened up a door that was beyond a large cupboard. The room was small with a cot the same size as the one in the first room and a small chest of drawers. He nodded asking her the price and was surprised when she said a dollar. He gave her two.

After he'd set his things down he returned to the kitchen where Leah was grabbing up mismatched dishes and taking them into front room. The round woman was gone. He glanced around puzzled. "O'Leary might be home soon," she said. "But in case he's not we can go ahead and eat." She hesitated. "Mrs. Hart comes by once a day to fix our meals. I'm not that great a cook," she smiled. She set three bowls on the table, one of them with a large chip in the edge of it. She dug out three spoons, one of them bent that she had to straighten. "I'm sorry it's not the best as far as eating utensils goes."

"Its fine," Heath assured her. "I've ate with less before." She eyed him questioningly, but said nothing as she slipped into a chair, after having dished up to bowls of a delicious smelling stew.

The meal was eaten in companionable silence. He didn't feel like talking and she didn't seem to be either. He wondered about her, and this O'Leary fellow. He assumed he was her father, but she'd called him by his last name. It wasn't any of his business though, unless she chose to divulge the information.

Instead he decided to break the silence with a question. "Do you know how far the Platt Ranch is?"

"The Platts?" a light of eagerness shone in her green eyes. "They're about a half a day's ride from here. Are you going there?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Going to look over a couple of their horses."

She slid a piece of bread through the last bits of stew in her bowl, her lips pursed. "Would you mind if I rode along with you?" she asked finally. He looked at her. "I used to visit with Vivian Platt when she'd come to town."

"I guess not. I aim to ride out there and be back to town before night fall. Can you ride?" she nodded, her eagerness unmistakable now.

The next morning dawned bright and shiny and Leah had already packed up some cheese, bread and jerky. She strode along next to him as he went to the livery, her grey divided skirt swishing as she walked. Today she'd replaced her blue-green blouse for a rose colored one. The color became her almost as well as the one she'd worn the day before.

At the livery Eb nodded to Heath and wrinkled his nose when he noticed Leah standing beside him, a saddle bag draped over her shoulder. "O'Leary's in the back," he didn't exactly make the statement to her, but it obviously was. She nodded and disappeared. It must have taken her a bit to rouse the man and Heath wasn't sure he actually understood what she'd said to him.

"Can I rent a horse Eb?" Leah asked when O'Leary groaned back to sleep.

Eb swallowed, obviously uncomfortable with her for some reason Heath couldn't understand. "I've got enough," she held out several dollars to him. "And I'll do O'Leary's work for sleeping here." Eb sighed and took the money.

"Don't worry about O'Leary's rent," his tone was flat. Leah pursed her lips and rested one fist on her hip, but she said nothing as she quickly saddle a well-fed chestnut mare. Heath noticed that Eb was watching her as he raked out a stall further down. There was a disapproving glint in his eye.

Once they were in the saddle, Leah led the way out of town. She knew were the Platt Ranch was and Heath was more than happy to let her show him the way. As the town dwindled out of sight the grassy land surrounded them, occasionally broke up by stands of trees and an occasional stream.

They didn't talk much to one another as they rode along. The creak of the saddle, breeze through the grasses, occasional bird and each one's own thoughts were enough to keep them occupied. Every so often he noticed Leah steal a glance at him, but she didn't break the silence, so he didn't either. It was, he supposed, nice to have company on the trail.

About the time the sun was overhead they saw a distant dwelling. "There it is," Leah exclaimed smiling. He grinned back at her. She had seemed excited, but there was some element of restraint in her voice now. Almost as if she dreaded what lay ahead.

She was silent the rest of the way and they were immediately greeted by a hand who nodded to Heath after he introduced himself, but eyed Leah worriedly. Mr. Jonathon Platt was summoned from the house and greeted him warmly, but he stopped mid-stride when he noticed Leah. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, anger in his voice.

"I came to see Vivian, please sir," Leah responded with an inclining of her head.

"She doesn't want to associate with the likes of you," he said harshly. Heath glanced at Leah and was about to speak up when she shook her head.

"Can't I at least go see her?" there was a touch of pleading in her voice.

"You can," the man shrugged. "But she won't see you." He almost sneered. Leah swung off her horse and availed herself of the privilege he'd obviously given her. Platt stared after her still angered. Heath was beginning to wonder just exactly what kind of person Platt thought she was, and why it was…well, revolting to him.

He turned his attention back to Heath and began showing him the horses he had for sale. There was a lovely black stallion and two chestnuts, a buckskin and an appaloosa. They were all good stock, except for the appaloosa, but at least the man was honest that she was rather old and more or less ready for retirement.

Before he'd finished looking over the horses, Leah had come out the corral, alone. She stayed away from everyone else leaning against a tree, watching them work with the horses. Heath glanced at her a couple of times, as did Platt. After a while the man turned to him. "Do you know whose company you're riding with?" he asked.

"She said her name was Leah O'Leary."

The man snorted. "That's the name she goes by, but O'Leary isn't her father. She's a bastard child." Heath immediately tensed. So that's why every one was treating her that way. "Being a stranger I'm sure you were just ignorant of who she was and the company you were keeping."

"Well," Heath adjusted his hat. "She must be in good company then," he turned his head so that he could look Platt straight in the eye. "Cause I'm a bastard child too."

Platt's eyes widened and his mouth twitched. He opened his mouth, the closed it again. "I…" he began after a moment. "Well…" he took a deep breath, his eyes narrowing. "Did you see anything of interest among this stock?" His voice had gone stony.

Heath stared at the man for a moment, then looked back at the horses. "No," he shook his head. "Don't think I'm interested." He adjusted his hat and Platt sent one of his hands to saddle their horses.

Leah was still under the tree, the light breeze playing with a few loose strands of her hair that had escaped from the braid down her back. She looked up at him when he approached. "You about ready to head back to town?"

She blinked. "I…guess so," she stood up quickly and straightened her skirt.

"I'll be ready to leave in a couple of minutes if you want to say good bye," he turned away to keep her from being embarrassed or having to answer him. He wasn't sure of everything about her, but he understood enough. He glanced at the sky to fix in his mind the time.

They started out on the road, again in silence. Leah kept her distance and Heath could feel her glancing at him every so often. He just urged his horse along at the same ambling pace. There wasn't anything he could tell her that would change things.

They'd been going for about an hour when he stopped, and stood in the stirrups to see past a stand of trees. Puffy, dark clouds were gathering in the sky, piling up against one another. He bit his lip and turned to her. "How much further we got to town?"

"Probably about another couple of hours, at the least," she was staring at those clouds too.

"Is there anywhere to take shelter between here and there?"

She pursed her lips. "Well, there is a deserted cabin a mile off the main road. We still have about a half a mile to the trail though," she eyed him. "But we won't make it to town before it starts raining. We might not even make it to the cabin." She added.

"We'll make it," he nodded. "Let's go."

Heeling her horse she led the way and at the turn off ducked into the woods. The trail was over grown and in some places so dense they had to find another way through. Heath was beginning to wonder if they weren't lost, but she finally pointed out an old, dilapidated building.

"The last time I was here it was still in pretty good shape," she said. "But that's been about a year or so ago." Heath nodded as a large rain drop landed on his shoulder. He booted his horse to a trot and dismounted in front of the porch. Leah had already dismounted and was pulling her horse onto the porch and tying her reins to a post.

Ducking inside Heath blinked to adjust to the dimness of the small room. Leah was poking around in one corner where she pulled out a log. "Last time we were here we went ahead and found pieces of wood so the next time someone had to take shelter here they wouldn't have to start a fire with wet wood," she smiled. Heath returned it.

Suddenly though she threw the small log she held down on the ground and scuttled back, letting out a small yell. Heath hurried forward, but even in the dimness he could make out the eight legged creature. He chuckled softly. "It's just a spider."

"It's fine if it's just a spider, so long as it doesn't crawl on me," she shivered. Heath picked up the rest of the logs and began making a fire. By now the rain was drumming on the rooftop.

Leah unpacked the food she had brought in her saddle bags and they made a meal of half of it. The rain had still not let up and it was beginning to grow dark by the time they'd finished. Heath had dozed off and on during the afternoon, while Leah had sat with her knees drawn up against her chest, her chin resting on the top of her knees, staring into the firelight.

Licking what little cheese, jerky and bread flavor that might have been on her fingers off, Leah turned to him, one arm resting lazily on her knee. "You have to know about me by now," she said. It was the first thing she'd spoken since the spider. Heath stared at her.

"Yeah, I know," he shrugged.

"But you haven't treated me any different."

"Why should I?"

She was watching him with her green eyes shining. She chuckled. "Everybody else does. Just about. Only a handful of people ever treated me the same after learning about me as before. Mrs. Hart, O'Leary and Miss Cumberland and now you. I'd of thought the fancy Barkleys wouldn't take to much to an illegitimate born child." Her words were not bitter or condescending, just curious.

"I don't see where you could help how you were born," he replied simply.

She smiled suddenly. "That's what I always thought, Mr. Barkley."

He leaned back against the wall and tilted his hat forward. "It's Heath." He said, his voice muffled by the hat.

"What?" she replied.

"Call me Heath."

She hesitated. "All right Heath."

(To be continued…)


	2. Chapter 2: Set Up

_PART I – Leah  
__May 1881_

Chapter 2  
Set Up

Leah had to blink several times before she was fully awake, and before she remembered where she was and why. She sat up straight, and realized that her hair had come undone from its braid sometime during the night. She touched it self-consciously while staring up at the tall, blonde man before her. She tried to stifle the urge to yawn.

"Good morning," she bit her lip.

"Morning," he replied. "We got much of that cheese and bread left?"

"And some jerky," she nodded. "Enough for breakfast." She had noticed that this cowboy was quiet, but she liked that. Sometimes people talked too much. For that matter she had to admit that she liked him, and for more than just the fact that he'd been kind to her.

She had not known why she wanted to go see Vivian, why she'd thought it'd be any different with her than anyone else. They had had good times before Leah's secret was out, but that was the past. This was the present.

Twisting her arms around her back so that she could re-braid her hair she silently studied Heath Barkley. She had long since come to the conclusion that there were three kinds of people in the world. There were the kinds who simply accepted her for who she was, like O'Leary and Mrs. Hart, and treated her the same as they'd treat anyone else. And there were people who thought they were better than her simply because they were born legitimately, like the Platts and most people in town. And then there were people like the Beardsleys.

"It's nice to have someone to eat breakfast with," she said as she took a seat next to the hearth. Heath nodded.

"O'Leary isn't around much I take it?"

Leah shrugged. "He hasn't been for a while." She hesitated. This cowboy didn't pry, she'd noticed. She liked that. She wouldn't feel obligated to tell him her whole life story. "He didn't use to be a drunk," she said sadly. "It was only after Ellen was killed. He was going to marry her."

Heath nodded understandingly. She almost had the feeling that he did understand…something. "We'd only been here for a year," she added. "And that was a year ago. Doesn't seem like we've been in Haven for two years." She sighed. It had been so long since she'd been able to talk to someone. She talked to Mrs. Hart sometimes, but it was O'Leary who she'd shared nearly nine years of her life with. Sometimes she just wanted to reminisce with him. Like they used to.

Finishing the remnants of their breakfast Leah repacked her saddle bags and followed Heath onto the porch. The world was washed in sparkling droplets of water. Sunlight was peeking through the lace of leaves overhead to lighten their way.

Heading out through the underbrush trail, Heath led the way. They took their time, picking their way through the woods until they came to the main trail into town. But they did keep up a regular pace, not very fast, but not too slow. They were both quiet for a long while when Heath finally broke the silence.

"I was born in a mining camp," he said the words so simply that she knew there had to be a point to it. Her brow furrowed, trying to connect it to something that they'd discussed. All they'd talked about was her though. Maybe he just wanted to talk about something else or ease her mind. "I didn't ever know my father and my mother tried her best to raise me. I know it was difficult on her though."

Leah waited. She was confused. What he said didn't make sense. Not with her vague knowledge of the Stockton Barkleys, and it was vague she had to admit, but still. "I…" she hesitated. "Didn't you say you were one of the Stockton Barkleys?" she asked finally.

"Yeah," Heath nodded, his eyes meeting hers. "My father was Tom Barkley, but my mother was a woman named Leah Thompson. They never married."

It hit her like a kick in the stomach. Something inside clicked. He understood. No one else had ever come close to it, but he truly understood. But his revelation only brought to mind more questions that she didn't know if she should bring up. "If you didn't know your father…." She trailed off.

"Before my mother died she told me and I went in search for the Barkleys and to have what was rightfully mine. The Barkley name."

She blinked. He was braver than she was. She would never have gone up to her father's family and demanded her name and a place at his table. Besides she was happy enough with O'Leary's name. They both fell into comfortable silence for a while. It was a lot for her to dwell on now, knowing this about Heath.

They'd gone on for some time before she spoke again. "My ma died when I was eight. We were alone at that time and O'Leary came and helped me nurse her. Ma made him promise to take care of me. Her family and my father's had shunned us." She paused, and shrugged. "O'Leary's always been good to me, even if he doesn't seem to be so now. As far as I'm concerned he's my father."

Heath nodded. She knew he had an understanding of what she felt. The rest of the way into town was ridden in silence. There was nothing else for them to say.

When town came into view the yellow dog came loping towards them and barked once. Neither of them paid any attention as Billy Beardsley came running towards them. He was shouting something to someone over his shoulder that neither of them could make out. "Wonder what he's up to no good," Leah muttered.

"So there you are, you kidnapping thief!" he exclaimed, directing his words toward Heath.

"Thief?" Leah asked indignantly. "Kidnapping?"

"O'Leary told us. You were kidnapped."

"I was no such thing!"

"Well maybe not," Billy hissed, "But he did steal horses from Jonathon Platt."

"What?" Leah exclaimed. "What is this Billy?"

"What proof have you got?" Heath asked quietly, but Leah could hear a hint of anger.

"Platt rode in this morning. Bet you never expected him to get there so quick with the rain last night."

Just then two men galloped towards them. One of them was Jasper, the other, a tall, graying man was the sheriff, Tom Jenkins. "This the fellow?" Jenkins asked.

"Yep," Billy nodded. "Got the drop on him before he could make any trouble."

"Well, Tom Jenkins I hope you're satisfied!" Leah spat. "Don't you got more sense that believing what these Beardsley boys have to say?"

"I'm sorry, Miss O'Leary," the man shook his head. "But O'Leary did say that you were kidnapped and Platt filed a report that this man stole his horses."

"I was there Mr. Jenkins! And he was in my sight all night, so how could he have stolen the horses?"

Jenkins looked at her sharply. "Are you all right, Le…?"

"Of course I'm all right," she snapped back. "Heath Barkley is much more of a gentleman than Jasper Beardsley is!"

"Hey!" the named spoke for the first time.

Tom let out a reluctant sigh. "I'm sorry young fellow, but I have to take you in. Miss O'Leary's underage and her…O'Leary filed that she'd been kidnapped and even at that Platt's said you stole his horses."

Heath let out a sigh that could have matched Tom's. He looked worriedly at Leah but she smiled to let him know she was all right. But she wasn't going to just sit by and let them take him off to jail. She had a sinking feeling about what the Beardsleys were up to. And it wasn't anything good, she was sure of it.

Somehow, though Platt fitted into the picture as well. Maybe his horses really had been stolen, but she knew it wasn't Heath who'd stolen them. She had to find O'Leary. Her first place to start the livery. She had to take her horse back anyway.

She found Eb mucking out a stall in the back and asked him where O'Leary was. "I haven't seen him," Eb shook his head. "Since the Beardsleys started all that ruckus about you being kidnapped. Have you checked the saloon?"

Leah clicked her tongue, but headed off in that direction. She found him there, sitting in a stupor staring off in to the distance, seeing nothing. Or at least he seemed to see nothing. She had to shake him several times and call his name before he finally focused on her. "Come on," she pulled him to his feet and he leaned heavily on her. A couple of times she wondered if she would be able to bear his weight out to the street, and if he fell over there she wondered if she could get him home.

They stopped at the hitching post outside and she tried to prop him up. Carefully she maneuvered him around to a water trough that was kept nearby for this specific purpose more than watering the horses. She often figured that the horses didn't want to drink after all those drunk men were dunked. But she dunked O'Leary anyway, him screeching at the top of his lungs as she dunked his head under and held it under as long as she could.

By the time she'd repeated the experiment five or six times the man reared back angrily and smacked her across the face. She took a step back, looking at him as if she'd never seen him before. "What'er you doing girl? Trying to drown me?" he growled, his speech slurred.

"Maybe if you'd have sense enough not to drink yourself to death I wouldn't have to," she said evenly, her hand on her cheek where it burned fiercely. He staggered a moment, but then began to really see her.

"Leah?" his tone changed. He sounded almost gentle. "Leah, what have I done?" he asked frantically. "Leah, did I…?"

"Never mind pa," she shook her head. "Come on, let me get you home." He swallowed hard as she put both arms around him to support him and lead him towards their meager dwelling.

Once she had him situated and fed at the house she changed out of her riding boots to a pair of shoes and pulled on a cloak. "Where you going girl?" he asked while he sipped on some broth.

"A friend of mine got arrested and I aim to visit him."

O'Leary's eyes narrowed. "Friend of yours?"

"You met him, you remember? Yesterday morning before I went out to the Platts? He was going to buy some of their horses and I wanted to see Vivian."

O'Leary frowned. "You went to see Vivian, honey? Why you want to go and hurt yourself like that?"

She shrugged, staring down at a blanket that she'd been folding up. "I had to know, pa. Other wise it'd just be me suspecting and wondering and hoping."

"This friend of yours…this fellow…?"

"Heath Barkley. They say you said I was kidnapped by him."

The man looked ashamed. "I probably did. But I don't remember."

She only nodded. "But I got to help Heath. He was kind to me, pa. Even after he knew about me. He still treated me respectfully and told me the same thing you always say," she smiled. "That I couldn't help how I was born."

O'Leary smiled. "I think I'm going to rest a spell, girl, do ya mind?"

"I'm going to the jail," she shook her head.

Ducking out into the morning sunshine, she realized that it was getting on towards dinner time. She was afraid something was going to happen, that the Beardsleys were going to stir up the town. She had to talk to Heath before things got nasty. She had to do something to help him out. Maybe if Jenkins would listen to her.

She pushed open the blue-green door of the sheriff's office and found Jenkins's sitting in his chair puffing on his pipe. He sighed when he saw her. "Nothing you can say is going to get him out of there," he shook his head. She grimaced at him.

"Can I at least talk to him?"

"Of course," he stood up and put his pipe in a tray, picking up the keys.

Heath had been reclining on the small cot in his cell when he heard the keys rattle at the door that separated the cells from the sheriff's office. He moved his gaze from the wall opposite him, to the door way and was surprised when he saw Leah beside the sheriff.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he said nonchalantly, not getting up from his seat.

"Fifteen minutes, Miss O'Leary," the sheriff told her as he closed the door and locked it back.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Haven't you done enough?" he replied sullenly.

She stared at him. "Do you think I had something to do with all this?" she demanded.

"What am I supposed to think?" he nodded towards the door. "You come along with me on my trip and just conveniently a few horses get stolen from the seller and it looks like I had something to do with it."

"But I was defending you out there. I know you didn't steal those horses and I didn't have anything to do with their disappearance either. My guess is the Beardsley brothers stole them. Somehow they knew you were going out there, or either they followed us."

Heath sighed. "I'm sorry," he replied. "I just can't help feeling like I was set up."

"I know," she echoed his sigh. "Heath, a lot of strange things have happened since the Beardsleys rode in here. Ellen's death wasn't the first thing, but I've always thought they had something to do with it. It was them that give O'Leary the whiskey that loosed his tongue and made him tell about me. He was angry and hurt…and they egged him on."

Heath nodded slowly. "Leah, how far away from here is Reno?"

"About a day's ride," she replied without hesitation. "Why?

"Do you think you could make it there by late tonight?"

"I could," she nodded.

"Then get some paper and a pencil. I want you to send a telegram to my brothers there."

"All right, Heath," and she got the attention of Sheriff Jenkins for the paper.

(To be continued…)


	3. Chapter 3: The Lynch Party

PART I – Leah  
_May 1881_

Chapter 3  
The Lynch Party

The horse heaved with every breath and foam lather flopped onto the road in a puff of dust as the girl reined the horse to an immediate stop. She too was taking ragged breaths as she swung herself off and threw the reins around the hitching post. "Sorry ol' fellow," she patted the animal's neck as she raced up the boardwalk to the window.

Nick Barkley was just finishing sending off a message to Carson City and the telegraph operator was just closing his windows. "Wait sir!" the girl skidded up to the window as her dark braid went swinging, still panting and trying to catch a breath. "Please wait," she pleaded. "I need to get two telegrams off at once."

"I'm closed miss, you'll have to wait until in the morning."

"But it's urgent. It's life or death."

"Sorry miss," the clerk shook his head and was about to close the windows just as Nick slammed the palm of his hand against the flat surface, making both the clerk and the girl jump.

"The lady asked for you to send off a message for her. I'd suggest you do it," his tone brooked no nonsense.

She gave him a weak and tired smile as she handed the papers to the thin little man. "Okay, its five cents a word," he told her. She dug around in her grey divided skirts for the money.

"That should cover it," she was still breathing hard, though no longer panting.

"Okay, you got a message to a Jarrod Barkley in Stockton and a Nick Barkley in Carson City," the man read the names at the top of each paper.

"Who?" Nick demanded.

The girl's eyes flickered towards him. "Nick Barkley. Do you know him?" She seemed to be growing excited.

"Yes, I believe I do. I'm Nick Barkley," he paused, remembering her urgent words to the telegrapher. "You said it was a matter of life or death?"

"You have a brother named Heath?" she asked. Nick nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid he's going to be…lynched." She ended.

"Lynched? Where?"

"Never mind that second message," the girl took the paper back. "But please go ahead and send the other one," she turned her attention back to Nick. "Can you come with me? It's a day's ride, but I aim to get back to Haven before morning."

"Not on that horse," he nodded to the poor animal.

She shook her head. "No, I need to get another mount from the livery."

"All right I'll take care of it," Nick nodded. "You can tell me what all this is about on the way to Haven."

There were angry shouts and ruckus going on in the streets of Haven as the night wore on. Billy and Jasper were buying the drinks and feeding the men stories about the man sitting in jail. The fever had begun to spring from all over.

O'Leary had managed to spend the whole day in his bed and without drinking anything but water. While his thoughts remained sober he began to seriously think about Leah. He'd neglected her this past year.

He sat up and stifled a yawn as he scratched in his scraggly beard. He couldn't remember the last time he'd shaved. Now would be his best time to do so. He had the shakes and he dearly wanted a drink, but he thought about how many hours already he'd been without one. His insides crawled and his head ached.

Leaning against the wall he sat there trying to think of something other than drinking. A good pot of coffee was what he needed. He knew Leah kept some around the house somewhere.

Getting the water on to boil he sat down at the kitchen table and rested his head in his hands. He needed to make some changes in his life. Just because the only woman he'd ever loved and who loved him in return had died on him didn't justify him taking it out on Leah. She deserved so much better than that. Better than this town, crawling now with those Beardsleys.

O'Leary thought of this man she'd mentioned. He meant something to Leah, he could tell it in her voice remembering the tone she'd used. And he was in trouble. If O'Leary knew the Beardsley brothers they were riling the town up for a lynching. And that would mean that Sheriff Jenkins wouldn't have much help against them.

He finished brewing his coffee and sat at the table pondering. It took him a long time to come to a decision on his pondering, but before the sun set he had gathered up his rifle and ammunition and headed towards the sheriff's office.

For the most part the crowd around the sheriff's office had simply left their disgruntlement to shouts and "discussion." If you could call it that. The liquor was running deep out there, and Sheriff Jenkins knew he was out numbered. His deputy had walked out on him that morning to join the riff raff wanting to hang the young fellow.

Jenkins wasn't sure if he believed in the man's innocence or not, but he did have a job to do and that was to keep the man alive until the marshal came through town. He'd have sent his deputy Brady after the marshal if he'd not gone out to side with the Beardsleys.

It was a dilemma. He was one man, only able to fire one gun at the time. How was he to keep the man safe until his trial? He looked at the rifle and pistol the man had been carrying. Should he trust the man enough to let him have it when they came? He might have a chance, but, he argued, if he were not innocent then he, Jenkins, was letting the man go free. Which was right?

Mrs. Hart had brought over his supper and the young man's. Jenkins uncovered the tray before taking it into the cells, his rifle in his right hand. The blonde cowboy turned his blue eyes on him. "Ready for your supper, Barkley?" Jenkins tried to sound cheerful as he set his rifle against the wall opposite the cells. The man had not moved as Jenkins unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Mrs. Hart's best stew."

"Thank ya," he nodded as Jenkins turned away. He was closing up the door when the man spoke again. "They're getting read for a lynching ain't they?"

Jenkins sighed and stared at him for a long moment. "Yes, they are." He didn't say anything else, but Jenkins had the feeling that he young man was pondering something. He seemed like the type of fellow who needed to think things through.

Before Jenkins had locked the cell door a loud pounding on the door distracted him as he instinctively grabbed his rifle. He headed back out into the main room and crossed it to the door. "Who's there?" he demanded.

"It's O'Leary, Jenkins," the man's voice was clear. He sounded as if he were sober, but Jenkins was wary.

"What do you want O'Leary? I don't want any trouble with you."

"I don't want any either, but you've got a pile of it out here. I want to help."

Jenkins waited a moment. Should he trust this man who half the time was senseless drunk and who could possibly have been put up to confronting him by the Beardsleys? He honestly didn't want to kill the man. Cautiously he opened the door. "What is it O'Leary." He glanced at the rifle cradled in the man's arm and the gun belt around his waist.

"Your deputy walked out today," it was a statement, not a question. "I aim to help you when they come," O'Leary nodded, stepping inside as if he hadn't been laid out in the livery stall the day before.

"O'Leary, they say you claim this young fellar kidnapped Leah. Why do you want to help now?"

O'Leary turned to him with a sigh. "I don't remember it, Jenkins and if I did say that then I was drunk at the time. You know how I get," Jenkins nodded as O'Leary scratched his neck. "But all that's beside the point. The man didn't kidnap Leah, he's Leah's friend and I suspect I owe her something for what's she's had to endure the past few months."

Jenkins stared at him and nodded. "All right O'Leary. Where is Leah anyway?"

"She rode out earlier, she was coming here, but then she disappeared."

"She was here, and left with some messages from Barkley. You don't suppose she went to get them sent off at the telegraph office in Reno?"

A frown crossed O'Leary's face. "I hope not, Jenkins. I'm afraid those Beardsleys are keeping an eye out on any traffic from anywhere outside."

"I agree with you, O'Leary," the man shrugged. "But there's precious little I can do."

Time seemed to pass slowly. After a while of keeping an eye on the streets, O'Leary went in to talk with Barkley. "Howdy," he nodded to him. "I here tell you're name's Heath Barkley. One of those Stockton Barkleys."

Heath shifted on the cot where he'd been quietly thinking. "I here you're name's O'Leary. Leah's guardian."

"Yep," the older man leaned a shoulder against the cool bars. "I suppose I was. I ain't been the best to her though. Could a done a lot more I suppose. Things a girl needs, ya know?" Heath didn't answer and O'Leary went on. "Guess I've been drowning in my own sorrows too often and missed the fact that she was growing up and might have needed some protection." He shrugged.

"What do you know about the Beardsley brothers?" Heath asked suddenly, and O'Leary shifted.

"Not much. They came here over a year ago from somewhere in the east. Nobody questioned them too much. Just ain't the way, ya know." Heath nodded understanding the western code of not prying into a man's past. "But after they set up here, things started happening. A horse stolen here, a chicken or two missing, mebee a broken window or two. Things like that. Nobody ever saw who it was and occasionally it seemed to happen to the Beardsleys so no one thought too much of it. But then…Ellen was killed. It was the first time someone was killed in one of these villainous acts," he swallowed hard to keep down his emotions.

"Why didn't you bring in the marshal?" Heath questioned.

O'Leary shrugged. "There wasn't no evidence. No body could say it was the Beardsleys, me or even Jenkins who coulda killed her. Marshal did come and look, but that's what he said." He sighed. "I best get back out front. I think they're still restless out there."

"We're gonna have to let that young fellar out when the shooting starts," O'Leary told Jenkins when he returned to the front room. Jenkins bristled a little. He didn't like the former drunk telling him how to run things.

"I'll make that call when the time comes."

"Do you want innocent blood on your hands?" O'Leary challenged with a glint in his eye.

"No, but either way I look at it there'll be," Jenkins sighed, shrugging. "What can I do? What if the man really is a horse thief?"

"It's a hanging offense, Jenkins, not a lynching one. And it's up to the marshal and he hadn't killed no body in this situation, even according to Platt and the Beardsleys."

"Maybe so," Jenkins was staring out into the darkened street. "But I can't just let him go."

The night wore on. They went through three pots of coffee and O'Leary and Jenkins took turns dozing off. A cool breeze flowed through one of the windows as the morning dampness settled over the town.

It was Jenkins who was dozing, his head bowed over his chest when the crowd finally erupted. O'Leary had begun to hope that they'd drunk themselves out of it, but it seemed that it was now impossible. "Wake up Jenkins," he called over his shoulder. "And give that fellar a gun. We're about to begin our war."

(To be continued…)


	4. Chapter 4: Endings and Beginnings

_PART I – Leah  
May 1881_

Chapter 4  
Endings and Beginnings

Jenkins snapped awake and hurried to look out the window. "How many you reckon?"

"I'm not sure, but about 40 or so. We can't hold them all off, not the two of us. Probably not the three of us, but we've got a better chance."

The first slivers of morning light was showing across the horizon in hues of pink and purple as the men, some of them so completely drunk they could hardly stand, but other's half drunk, but sober enough to be a real threat, stopped in front of the sheriff's office, torches in hand. Leading them was Billy Beardsley, his brother bringing up the rear.

"All right Jenkins!" Billy called out. "You open up and let us have that Barkley horse thief, and we won't hurt you, but if you don't, we'll shoot and burn our way in there."

Jenkins had picked up the keys. "Go let him out and give him a rifle," he told O'Leary who hurried to do as he bid. He didn't remember when he had made the decision that O'Leary was right, but he had. The Barkley moved into the room and took up a position at the farthest end, O'Leary on the other side and Jenkins in the middle at the door.

"Billy, you and the rest move on and we'll not have to have bloodshed today, but if you continue to threaten, I'll have to do what I must."

But just at that moment one of the drunken ones fired the first shot. It just nicked Jenkins's hand as he fired the second shot, the blonde cowboy got the drunk, and Jenkins could hear O'Leary's rifle blasting. "I'm out of rounds," Barkley said as O'Leary tossed him the box of extra ammunition while bullets blasted along the front.

A few of the men in the street bolted, having decided that it was not really worth the risk of their lives, but there were other's who'd taken cover and were still pelting them with fire. Jenkins focused on them one at a time, hoping that he wasn't leaving himself open to others who might have a better vantage point of him. He saw Billy's body sprawled on the ground out there, as well as Brady's. The man had better sense than to get mixed up with the Beardsleys, or at least Jenkins had always thought so.

He realized he was letting his mind wonder away from what he should have been focusing on, and almost as soon as the thought left him a bullet whizzed past him and lodged in his shoulder. Pain shot through him like an arrow as he fell back from the force of impact. The cowboy darted next to him and pulled him away from the door, taking over his position as O'Leary crawled from his window and began tending the wound.

"I can still shoot," Jenkins said gathering his strength and taking over Barkley's position. O'Leary frantically rushed back to his window, but at the same moment a fury of bullets flying caught the man and he crumpled to the floor, blood spilling from a wound in his head. Barkley glanced at him before turning back to the fire fight going on in the street.

Jenkins fired toward the direction the bullet that had caught O'Leary had to come from. Just at that moment, he realized that their firings were not the only ones towards the mob that had gathered, some of them were coming from beyond.

After a few moments the few who remained had thrown down their weapons and come out of hiding as two riders came galloping into view, one of them a tall, dark cowboy wearing spurs and a big brimmed hat, the other a man Jenkins recognized as the marshal.

"It's Nick," Barkley exclaimed.

"And Marshal Davis," Jenkins added, standing up from the place he'd been crouching.

"Where's Leah?" Heath asked no one in particular as he glanced sadly at O'Leary.

"She's not going to take it well," Jenkins shook his head, a grim look on his face. "But at least Davis will treat you fair and listen to your story, Barkley."

The third rider just then galloped into view. She beat Nick and the marshal to the hitching post and ran inside. "Are y'all all right?" she demanded as Nick and Davis stepped onto the porch.

Heath tried to block her from entering, but she was inside and had caught sight of the still form before he could think. She saw him there, lying so lifeless and slowly crossed the room to him. She stared down at him, O'Leary, clean shaven and a little cleaner looking that the last time she'd seen him.

Silently she bent over him and pulled his head into her lap, heedless of the blood. Silently she wept.

"I'm sorry Leah," Heath said squatting down next to her after several moments passed. He helped her up and Jenkins covered him with a blanket.

The skies were dark and grey as a slight drizzle dampened the ground. Only six people surrounded the open grave sight where a body was being laid to rest that morning. It was sad to think that only five people and a preacher were the only ones to mourn and remember one man, but each of them had their reasons for being there.

Eb Lawson had long since felt the guilt of his treatment towards Leah and, though he'd never really liked O'Leary felt that she needed his support in this time of great sorrow. Jenkins respected the man for his last change of heart, his own little redemption. Heath was there because the man was important to Leah and because he too, had found the man respectable in his last hours. Nick, having never known David O'Leary could not go on the man's character, except that he had aided in keeping his little brother safe and he was, for all practical purposes, Leah's father.

And Leah. Well, Leah was there, because he was her father, the only man she'd ever thought of in that way, a man that, despite his faults, had taken care of her as if she were his own and who she could not simply forget or despise because of a year of misery. She had decided on this spot for a very particular reason. He would be buried next to Ellen. She knew he would have been happy in that choice.

The preacher was there simply because he was necessary. But that didn't mean that he didn't feel some portion of sympathy for the mourner, because while not as open and understanding as he might have been, did not fault the person for the circumstances of her birth.

It was this somber party that walked out of the grave yard and towards the main street as another stranger rode up and dismounted. From beneath his hat he looked curiously at the approaching party, parts of which were beginning to break up. Eb had returned to his livery, Jenkins had said his good byes and headed for the jail where Marshal Davis was watching Jasper Beardsley, who had confessed to stealing Platt's horses and killing Ellen as well as other crimes, and the marshal was about to transport them back to Reno.

"Well, I see that the two of you seem to have survived and have matters well in hand," he responded as they approached.

"You see," Nick replied. "We can get along with out you Pappy."

"I see," he responded with mock offense. "But who is your new friend?"

"Leah O'Leary, meet my brother Jarrod."

"How do you do?" she nodded.

"I hope you don't mind an extra rider going back with us to Stockton?" Nick asked. "We thought we might could get her a respectable job somewhere."

"We might at that, Miss O'Leary," Jarrod nodded to her.

"I'll be much obliged," she took the reins of her horse. "Your brothers have been very kind to me and I hope I'll not be a burden to you on your trip."

"Not at all."

And with that the foursome began their journey to Stockton, California. And Leah to new horizons that were well beyond her reach just a few days before.

(To be continued…)

_With Part II. A year has passed, a new rancher comes to Stockton whose disgruntled employee goes on a shooting spree and Leah tries to discover why Heath seems to be avoiding her!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Lady Rancher

_PART II – Scotty_

_May 1882_

Chapter 5

The Lady Rancher

Nick Barkley glared down at the face about a foot below his. A smattering of freckles covered her it and the exposed arms as well. There was nothing about the stout young woman to recommend her as attractive. Quite the opposite in his opinion. She was wearing a pair of men's baggy trousers and a man's plaid, too-big shirt and a raggedy man's hat.

Her eyes were a bit too green. Her hair, what was peeking out from beneath the hat, was a brilliant red. Too red. But it was definitely not her looks that had him all riled up.

She was standing there, next to a lake on Barkley land, her hands on her hips, glaring up at him, defying him. And what galled more than anything, was the fact that in the back of his mind he knew that she was right and he was being unreasonable. But he wasn't about to admit it. Not yet anyway.

"Do ya want me to send one of my boys to get the deed and papers er not?" she drawled.

"You could have had them forged," he snapped back.

It had been a normal average day before he'd rode up on the small group herding cattle towards the watering hole, a watering hole that had water rights with Ned Buckheimer. He'd been out checking fences when he'd heard the lowing cattle and had gone to investigate finding five people herding them.

The one he'd assumed was in charge, a tall, broad shouldered man had directed him to this little woman. She had not said anything in angered tones, but she had infuriated him with her quiet stubbornness.

When he had informed her that this was Barkley land, she had told him that she knew. And had proceeded with a story that she had bought the neighboring ranch from Ned Buckheimer and he had signed over his water rights to her. Nick had discredited that immediately. Why would Ned have left without telling them he was leaving? And since when did he put his land up for market? It made no sense, yet the woman persisted.

"Then perhaps we could have a lawyer look over the papers?" she suggested finally. Hazel and green eyes had met and neither had blinked or moved until she finally broke the stare down with her words.

"All right," Nick replied triumphantly. "We can have my brother go over it."

"Your brother's a lawyer?" she asked interested.

"Yes," Nick frowned. She seemed pleased about it, which worried him. "Tomorrow at 1," he snapped, and marched off to his horse, picking up the reins and swinging himself on. If he stayed around much longer he would blow his top for sure. Something about that woman was infuriating.

Leah O'Leary had knocked on the front door of the Barkley home and it was answered with a friendly smile by Silas. "Good morning, Miz Leah."

"Good morning Silas," she greeted. "Where is everybody?"

"Theys out, Miz Leah, but I spect they'll be back soon. Mrs. Barkley and Miz Audra, they went to town to get some things."

"Then I guess I missed them. What about Nick and Heath?"

"They're out on the ranch someplace," he shrugged. "You go ahead and make yerself at home."

She nodded as she swung off her jacket. Silas had disappeared and she was now staring up at the staircase. It had fascinated her from the moment she'd first seen it and had lived in this house for several months. It hardly seemed to have been a year ago now, but it was.

A lot in her life had changed, she had a job now, working at a small, family owned restaurant in town as a waitress, and she rented her own room in town with her wages. But every so many days she would ride out to the Barkley ranch. She owed them a lot, she knew, since they had helped her get the job. She didn't know where she would be now if she'd stayed in Haven, or if they had not given her a way to go.

But even so, at eighteen, there was still a sliver of missing childhood in her. An element that didn't want to grow up. She had responsibilities, but would sliding down the banister just once take away from her meeting her obligations? No, she decided, it did not. But now was the question….should she? If she thought about it to long she would go running into the parlor and thrust the desire far away from her mind.

If she went now, though, she wouldn't have time to talk herself out of it. With that she tossed her jacket on the first stair and raced up stairs. Without hesitation to think on it too long she threw one leg over and grabbed hold of the polished wood with both hands. Then slowly, she released her grip and felt herself falling downward, backwards. She stifled the urge to scream or cry out in childish glee, "wheeeeeeeeeeee!"

At the bottom of the banister she threw out both legs to catch herself before falling and didn't quite manage to stifle a giggle. And it was immediately followed by a loud guffaw. Leah spun around in time to see Nick Barkley standing in the doorway, one hand on his hip, the other resting on the door, his hat in hand. She had felt the color and blood drain away from her face, but now, suddenly it rushed back in flaming hot.

It only made Nick laugh the harder. "Is this what you do when we're not at home?" he chuckled, regaining some composure, but still grinned broadly.

Leah straightened her skirts and tried to regain some of the dignity she had just lost. "It is not. I've never done that before in my life!" she could still feel her cheeks burning. "And Nick Barkley, you better not tell anyone either!" She waggled a finger at him, but it only made him start laughing again.

Throwing her hands up in frustration, she snatched up her jacket and marched into the parlor. Nick followed and poured himself a drink. "Do you want one?" he asked before replacing the stopper. She shook her head and he flopped down into one of the chairs.

"What's wrong, Nick?" she asked suddenly serious. His mood had changed.

He stared at her for a moment before raising his glass. "Leah, if you grow up to be a woman I'll never speak to you again."

Leah sighed. She'd long since given up on trying to convince any of them that she was a woman. Especially Heath. They were never going to see her as anything other than a little girl that needed their protection. And her little experiment on the stairs wasn't going to make Nick especially open to her comment. So instead she retorted, "I don't think I have any choice." To which Nick only swallowed the rest of his drink in one gulp.

Before she had time to discover what it was that had upset him, besides a woman, they heard the buggy drive up into the yard. "Well that must be your mother and Audra," Leah rose from her seat to look out. "And Jarrod too." She grinned happily.

In the past year she'd gotten to know all of the Barkleys rather well and continued to spend a lot of time on the ranch. It was like having a family, a family she'd never had and they accepted her as part of them. She'd been so used to prejudice in her life that it had been refreshing to find people who didn't judge her except by who she was and not what she was.

She was whisked off to Audra's room to examine their purchases and give her opinions of them, opinions she was usually rather hesitant to give since she felt that she had no sense of fashion. But Audra wanted to know anyway.

While they were still going through a few things she heard the clip-clop of a horse's hooves and straightened to look down at the barnyard below. "There's Heath," Leah tried to mask her excitement. She was rather frustrated with her relationship with Heath. In the past several months she'd noticed him distancing himself from her. And she felt a little hurt by it.

But, she'd finished going over things with Audra and it was time to go down to eat. She would ponder what she should do about Heath later. Today she just wanted to enjoy the company of the Barkley family.

Scotty Scott adjusted her hat as her boots clomped on the sidewalk. She had a leather case tucked under one arm and she slid her hand out from a leather backed glove and pushed back a stray strand of red hair. She knew she was getting a few stares from the passersby, but she didn't really care. People had been staring at her since the day she was born.

Not many people could accept a woman rancher and she understood that. She understood that a lot of people didn't like something or someone different. They didn't like change and different people represented too much of change. She didn't much care for change herself, but it happened and she had to accept it. She wasn't about to turn her nose up at people who brought change or were different.

She glanced up at the sign swinging in the soft spring breeze and sighed. Jarrod Barkley. Exactly the man she was looking for. She nodded to herself and opened the door. A well dressed young woman sat behind a desk and was writing with a steady hand. "Good afternoon," she said as Scotty closed the door behind her.

"Afternoon, ma'am. Ah'm here to see Mr. Barkley, please."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Sorta. Ah'm supposed to meet with him and his brother. 'Bout my deed and water rights."

"Okay," the secretary hesitated. "I'll let him know you're here."

The woman disappeared and returned, followed by a tall, dark haired gentleman. Scotty almost chuckled aloud. It was hard to imagine the cowboy she'd met the day before being related to this well dressed and obviously professional man. She had to admit though, that they were both handsome young men.

"So you're the young woman who roused my little brother's ire?" he said laughingly.

She had noticed his discrete glance that took her in from head to toe, but she smiled. "Ah riled his ire?" she said in a jesting tone. "He rather riled my a little too."

"I'm sorry about that, Nick does have a temper."

"Don't we all?"

"I'm Jarrod Barkley."

"Scotty," she took the hand he offered towards her.

"Well Miss Scotty I suppose you want me to look over the papers?"

"It's just plain Scotty, Mr. Barkley, and we can wait on thet. Ah have a personal matter I want to talk over with ya."

"Personal matter?" he was intrigued. "Won't you come into my office and we'll discuss it."

"Thank ya," she nodded and stepped through the doorway. Taking the offered seat she took the small case and untied the cord she had used to keep it all together. She pulled out a piece of paper and turned her attention to Jarrod fully. "What ah need is someone, a professional who can direct me towards a rep-u-table college."

"College?" Jarrod questioned his brow furrowing in confusion. "For you?"

"Oh no," Scotty laughed. "Fer one of my boys. He's a right smart fellar too and ah think he deserves a chance to do something besides be a rancher. That's what my other boy wants to do, but Joel, he wants an edgy-cation." Jarrod eyed her suspiciously.

"Well I'm sure there are plenty of colleges that would be happy to take him," he said. "If he's as smart as you say and its money that's a problem I'm sure he can get a scholarship, but why do you need me?"

"Because Joel is black, Mr. Barkley," she said the words simply, straight to the point.

"I see," he opened up a drawer and pulled out some papers. He did not look at her for several moments and she was afraid he wouldn't help her, but he finally straightened and looked at her. "That may be a little more difficult, but not impossible," he nodded his head. "I've heard of a few schools back east that might take him. Has he taken any examinations?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Several. Ah wanted it to be official like, but it's been something that's bothered me for some time. Ah'd also written up this letter to send along with the scores when the time came," she handed him the paper she'd pulled out from her leather case.

He took it, a crumpled piece of once white paper. Jarrod hesitated. By the woman's grammar and manner of speaking he had to wonder if her letter would be a help to the boy, and if it was not how could he tactfully show her the mistakes?

Reading it, silently he noted the precise penmanship, and then the professional way in which it was written: _"Dear sir, I have enclosed a lengthy resume as well as the publicly recorded test results of Mr. Joel Dobbs, a young man who has been under my care and tutelage since he was three years of age. He has been shown to have the aptitude for skills for continuing his education and would appreciate the opportunity to pursue a career…"_

Jarrod glanced at her. "You wrote this?" he asked.

"Somethen wrong with h'it?" she leaned forward apprehensively. For the first time Jarrod noticed the almost too large green eyes that were set in the freckled face.

"No not at all," he shook his head. "If you don't mind my asking, where were you educated, M…Scotty?"

She stared at him a moment, her green eyes shining, but her face serious. "From the Nashville Library." Her face was still serious, as was her tone. After a moment she chuckled. "Well, I did. Partly anyway."

Jarrod chuckled. "Seriously though?"

"Ah learned to read on the family Bible, but when ah left the Tennessee mountains ah wanted to learn somethen. So I read books. That's how I know grammar and sech, ah just don't necessarily _speak_ grammatically. Don't see any sense in it. How ah tawk is part of who ah am. And if people misjudge me just on that," she shrugged. "They judge my children just on the color of their skin."

"Your children?" Jarrod hesitated.

"Not really, they're all adopted, but they're still my children," she smiled fondly as she thought of them.

"How many do you have?"

"Six, if ya count the two that are married. Joel's my oldest now, then Ben and Nellie and Luke." The smile on her face reflected what any parent's would. Jarrod returned it. He knew certainly now that he liked this woman. And he made a decision about those water rights, regardless of the legal ramifications of Ned turning it over to her without consulting with them. It wasn't necessarily an illegal move, but just the same he would make sure that it was legalized. No matter what Nick thought of her.

(To be continued…)


	6. Chapter 6: Making Friends

_PART II – Scotty  
__May 1882_

Chapter 6  
Making Friends

Leah literally ran between tables as she hurried to get one man's order and refill the glass of a woman. Anna Davis, the wife of the man who ran the restaurant scolded her when she ran into the kitchen breathless. "But I have to Mrs. Davis. There are too many people for lunch. Why isn't May here?"

"She was sick," Anna snorted and Leah twisted her lips. It seemed like May was ill often. Leah didn't really like May and neither did Anna, but Anna also did not like Leah either. It had been her decision from the beginning not to hide the fact that she was born illegitimately, even though the Barkleys, especially Heath had assured her that she did not have to and that they would never let it be known. But she had felt that it would be easier and she would get hurt less in the long run if every one knew the truth from the beginning.

Anna and Jake Davis hadn't been too sure about hiring her at first, but after some gentle Barkley persuasion they had agreed. Leah was just thankful for the job and she didn't want to do anything to lose it. Though on occasion Nick and Heath's temper brought her close to it. They didn't think she should be treated the way she sometimes was by the Davises.

On this particular afternoon though, she was about to be stretched to her limits. May was off with her feet up and that left the task of serving tables to Leah until Violet came in around 2 or 3. And all the tables were filled with people, one of them with Nick Barkley who had come in not long before, quite sullen and in an obviously bad mood.

"Where's Heath?" she asked when she returned with a glass of water for him.

"I don't know," he grumbled.

"Well, Jarrod did what he felt was best," she tried to cheer him, but figured she only was making it worse. Nick had given her a brief account upon his entrance of what had transpired at Jarrod's office.

She hurried off as one of the patrons called to her. In the flurry of activity she noticed a woman step inside. The woman was short, shorter than she and wearing baggy men's pants. "Can I help you?" Leah came over to the woman.

"Just thought ah might get something to eat, but it's busy so I'll come back some other time."

"Well, wait a moment. If you want a table maybe a friend of mine won't mind if you sit with him. He's alone, unless his brother comes in, but you won't be intruding." The woman gave her a sizing up glance and nodded.

"All right then," and Leah turned back towards Nick's table. When she arrived he stood up, a furious expression on his face.

"What's wrong Nick?" she asked exasperated and surprised.

"What are you bringing her here for?"

"Nick Barkley," Leah shook her head and her finger at him. "I haven't known you to be impolite. This lady wants something to eat and all the other tables are filled up. The least you can do is offer…"

"That's the woman…"

"What he's trying to tell ya is that I'm the woman that 'riled his ire' as his brother Jarrod put it," the woman replied calmly. Leah covered her mouth to trap a giggle, but it escaped anyway. "Ah see ya've heard of me." She smiled.

"She's the woman you were complaining about yesterday?" Leah asked incredulously.

Nick glared at her.

"LEAH!" Anna's voice made her jump out of her skin.

"I've got to go. You two can figure out your arrangements."

Scotty watched as the girl took off for the kitchen. She was a pretty girl and sweet. But she'd only just met her. "Ah won't make you sit with me. Ah can go," Scotty said, half turning to leave.

"Sit," there was more command in his voice than invitation. He didn't look at her as she slid into the seat one away from him. He had his hands folded in front of him and he was staring straight ahead. She had the distinct feeling that he was boiling over something. Her, actually.

"Ah'm sorry about today, Nick," she began. "Ah didn't go in there fer your brother to give me a water rights document, just to confirm my papers."

"It's all right," Nick's words were clipped. Scotty sighed.

She had begun to focus on the room, taking in the different people sitting at the tables when a tall, blonde young man in a blue shirt sauntered over to the table and pulled out a chair next to Nick. "Afternoon ma'am," he tipped his hat politely. She nodded in acknowledgement of his gesture and glanced back at Nick with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't ya going to introduce me to your friend, Nick?" he drawled slightly.

"Scotty, my brother Heath; Heath, Scotty," the words were spoke quickly and clipped.

"Nice to meet ya," Scotty nodded extending her hand across the table.

"You wouldn't happen to be the lady who bought the Buckheimer place would ya?" Heath inquired.

"Ah would," he nodded slightly as if that explained things. There was silence around the table for several minutes, but Scotty had the feeling that this young man was more amiable than his brother, that perhaps he would be more open to conversation as Jarrod had. "So you and Nick run the ranch and your brother Jarrod is the professional?" she asked casually. Nick was ignoring her still.

"Yeah, but we do have one other brother who's a professional as well."

"Really? So y'all are four brothers and one sister?"

"Yeah," Heath nodded.

"So where's the other brother?"

"Eugene's still in Europe last we heard. He's a doctor."

"That's a good thing to have in the family. A doctor and a lawyer."

"Sure is," the blue-eyed, blonde-haired cowboy grinned.

He looked passed her though and it made Scotty glance over her shoulder. In the doorway was a young black man. She immediately recognized her son Ben. "Excuse me, it was nice to meet ya and talk with you Heath," she nodded. "But I got to go. Goodbye Nick," she said the last half maliciously.

Ben was jumping from one foot to the other. "Ma, it's Bob Tylin again," he said shaking his head.

"Again? Is he drunk?" she followed the young man out into the street.

"Yes'm. Joel found him. He's about ready to start shooting up the saloon somebody said."

Scotty growled under her breath and took longer strides towards the saloon, Ben having to jog to keep up with her. She was furious. She had taken all she was going to from Tylin. She'd taken more than she should have.

When she arrived in front of the saloon she didn't stop to hesitate and strode right in, Ben on her heels as was Joel who'd been standing just outside. "He's worse than usual," his expression was grim as he told her.

She nodded. She would have to use caution with him. She saw him in the back corner of the saloon, hugging a bottle of whiskey. The bartender, a portly fellow with a mostly bald head, and what little hair he did have a silver grey, interceded her. "He your man, ma'am?"

"He worked for me," Scotty responded evenly. The bartender looked her over carefully before proceeding.

"He broke two good bottles of whiskey and the mirror."

"How much?" the bartender quoted her the price and she paid him the money. Now she strode right in front of Bob. His pinched little face was glaring up at her. "You've done it again, Bob." She said simply.

"I diddddn't do nothing," he head wobbled as his words slurred together.

"That's right," she nodded. "And you're fired."

His head shot up and amazingly didn't wobble so much. "You can't do that! You owe me!"

"Yeah, ah owed ya something once, Tylin," she said harshly. "But whatever ah owe ya I've paid ya back ten fold since you been working for me."

"You at least owe me my pay."

"All right. Joel, how much do ah owe this man?" Joel dug into his shirt pocket and produced a note book. He quickly added up the numbers and told her the balance. "Ah have five dollars on me. How much do you have?" Joel gave her a few more and some change and she got the rest from Ben. "There's your pay that ah owed ya. But don't come beggin' from me when it runs out, Bob. Ah ain't hiring ya back this time."

And with that she whirled around, right back out of the saloon, her boys on her heels. "Where's Capri?" she asked them as she strode back towards the Davis's Restaurant where her horse was tied up.

"At the livery." Ben informed her.

"All righty, let's go get him and get home. I'm tired and we still got to get them cattle up to the watering hole. We've got a ranch to run."

The warmth of the sun beat on her back as she cantered into the yard and took a good long look at the front of the Barkley mansion. She'd heard about it, but this was the first time she'd ever had the pleasure of seeing it.

"Can I help you Senora?" a medium built Mexican asked her.

"Si, but it is Senorita. This is the Barkley ranch is it not?"

"Si, Senorita, perdon," he replied. "Can I take your horse?"

"Si," she swung down. "Is Jarrod Barkley at home?"

"Si, he is," he bobbed his head.

"Gracias," she acknowledged him and began peeling off her leather gloves. Business, she told herself, was what brought her here today. It was good for her to get to know the Barkleys better and establish a working relationship with them. It would benefit her ranch and hopefully Ben when one day he took it over. It was his ranch in essence. He had the head of a rancher on his shoulders and it would be his stake in life, a chance at doing something decent and worthwhile. Though, she had mused on her way over, she figured that this would be the last time she would build up a ranch herself. She would have to give Luke some other kind of stake.

But that was not her goal today. It was Joel who was on her mind. It had been three weeks since she'd met Jarrod at his office and asked for his assistance, and she had decided that very morning that it was time for her to take him up on his invitation to visit the Barkley ranch.

She stepped onto the veranda and knocked on the door. It was answered by an elderly black gentleman. "Yes'm?"

"Is Jarrod Barkley at home?"

"Yes'm. Right dis way," he motioned for her to step inside and she followed him into the parlor where several people where gathered. Scotty recognized Nick, Jarrod and Heath immediately, as well as the young woman sitting in one of the seats talking to Jarrod, Leah. The other two occupants, an older, grey haired woman and a young blonde woman, she did not know.

"Well," Jarrod spoke when he saw her. "I see you finally decided to take me up on my invitation."

"Yep, sure did," she grinned back at him.

"I would like you to meet this lovely lady, my mother, Victoria Barkley."

"Nice ta meet ya," Scotty nodded.

"And my sister Audra." Scotty nodded to her as well.

"I'm pleased to meet ya both."

"And have you met Leah?"

"Yeah we met in town a few times."

"How are you Scotty?" Leah had leaned forward to peer around Nick.

"I'm doing fine."

"It is very nice to finally meet you, Miss Scott," Victoria Barkley had stood and took her hand. "Jarrod's told us quite a bit about you, and I've been meaning to drop by your ranch and welcome you to the Valley."

"Thank ya, Mrs. Barkley," she turned her attention back to Jarrod. "Ah was wondering if you'd gotten anything on that matter we tawked about?"

"I have," Jarrod motioned her to follow him. "We can talk privately in here."

She gave a small wave to the rest of the group and followed Jarrod into the room that was furnished with a desk and chairs.

"I like her," Leah told Audra. "I've only met her a couple of times, but she seems nice. Maybe a little eccentric, but I don't see where that matters."

"I think the whole town is gossiping about her, but who's ever seen a lady rancher like that anyway?" Audra replied. Leah shrugged.

"It's because it's something different," she told her. She glanced to where Nick and Heath were playing checkers with a pensive sigh. Three weeks and she still hadn't been able to get the chance to talk to Heath. She'd asked him to take her riding, but he kept putting her off.

She had grown puzzled by his consistent avoidance of her. He was polite, as always, but something was different. He did not laugh, or talk to, or tease her as he once had, or as Nick and Jarrod did. It made her feel sad and alone. She had always considered him to be a dear friend. Possibly at times, she thought of him as more than a friend.

Sighing again, she realized that Audra was staring at her. "What?" she asked, afraid she'd missed an important question.

"Are you all right?" Audra asked. "You seem…quiet sometimes lately."

Leah glanced back at Heath and Nick before leaning forward. "Have I done something to anger Heath?"

Audra looked puzzled. "Not that I know of." She shook her head. "Why?"

"He doesn't talk to me, or seem to want to spend time with me very much anymore. I know he's busy, but that didn't used to be a problem."

Audra glanced at her friend and then back to her brother a thoughtful expression crossing her face. "I'll talk to him sometime about it, without letting him know it's for your benefit that I'm asking," she hastened to add.

Leah smiled back at her warmly. "You know something, Audra, I'm glad I know the Barkleys!"

(To Be continued…)


	7. Chapter 7: The Shopping Excursion

_PART II – Scotty  
__May 1882_

Chapter 7  
The Shopping Excursion

Leah pursed her lips as she peered down the two rut road that led off from the main one. She was fairly certain that the house she was looking for was located in that direction, but she was not sure. She didn't want to come up on the wrong dwelling and find herself as an unwanted and unwelcome guest. She wasn't sure if she'd be welcome anyway, uninvited as she was.

But with a final sigh she urged her palomino horse forward and ducked beneath a shady oak. The small road twisted through the sparse forest, the musty scent of decomposing leaves and moist earth tickled her nose. The trail led to a clearing in the trees with a medium sized cabin situated in the middle, a barn to its left and a corral just beyond that. A larger trail through the trees was cut that led out to the main pasture land of the ranch. Leah could see dots grazing along the flailing grasses.

In front of the cabin was a clothes line lined with various sizes of clothing, men's britches, shirts, a boy's clothes and a girl's. And Leah could see the dusky form of the girl hanging up the clothes. When she approached the girl stopped and stared at her, her dark eyes large and frightened.

Carefully Leah swung off her horse and stepped closer to the girl. "Hello. My name's Leah O'Leary. Is Scotty home?"

The girl had been frozen in place, but now she broke free and ran towards the house, two twin braids flying and she was crying "Ma! Ma! Ma!"

Scotty came running to the door way, a dish towel in her hand and fear on her face. When she saw Leah standing there, holding the reins of her horse and looking rather bewildered, relief shone from her face. "Goodness, Nellie," she shook her head at the girl. "Come on in, Leah," she motioned, a smile on her face. "We haven't gotten many visitors of late."

Leah wasn't sure they'd had visitors since they'd moved to Stockton, with the exception of Nick in the beginning, unless Jarrod had come by to see her and Leah hadn't known of it. "I'm sorry if I startled her," Leah apologized.

Scotty shook her head. "Nellie, why didn't you answer Miss Leah?"

The girl hung her head, but didn't reply. "She wasn't going to hurt ya, ya know?"

The girl still didn't say anything and Scotty sighed. "Tell Miss Leah your name at least."

"My name's Nellie Scott," the girl said in such a low tone that Leah had to lean forward to hear. She had not raised her head, but continued staring at her feet.

"I'm pleased to meet you Nellie," Leah said and held out her hand to the poor frightened child. The girl looked up horrified at Scotty who stared at her sternly.

"It's okay," Leah withdrew her hand. "She doesn't have to shake my hand." Relief shone in her face.

"No," Scotty shook her head, sadly. "I'd rather that she did."

Nellie sighed and extended a trembling hand, that Leah took and gently shook. Then the terrified little girl stared up at Scotty and she gave an assenting nod, to which Nellie took off running towards the clothes line and hid behind a sheet. That's when Leah noticed a tow-headed boy poking his head around Scotty. "And who is this?" she asked smiling.

"This'll be Luke, my youngest," she smiled at the boy who jumped forward.

"Hello," he said, half-bashful, half-enthusiastic. "Do I call you Miss Leah too?"

"You may," Leah followed Scotty into the house. "I hope I'm not intruding on you?"

"No, no, of course not. I'm glad you came by. Haven't been to town in a while to of dropped by to see you."

"I'm sure you have lots to do around here," Leah commented idly as the boy dropped back down on the front room floor, lying on his belly, his legs swaying in the air as he looked through a book.

"True, but I'm always glad to have company."

"I actually had an ulterior motive for dropping by," she said, smiling slightly. "I wanted to invite you to join Audra and I for a small shopping trip in town."

"Shopping trip?"

"Yes," Leah nodded. "We're looking for dress goods for what we are going to wear at the 4th of July celebration."

Scotty raised one eyebrow incredulously. "Me? In a dress?" she chuckled to herself. "Ah can't remember the last time ah wore a dress." Leah frowned, taken a little aback by her words. "Oh, don't be offended. Ah didn't mean fer it to sound quite like that," she hastened to add. "I'd love to join y'all. Ah suppose ah should pick out some material for the boys shirts and Nellie's dress. I ain't made 'em some good stuff in a while. And ah might pick me out somethen."

Leah's face brightened a little. "We'd love to have you," she added. "We thought we'd go in this Friday if it's not too soon for you?"

"Course not," Scotty smiled.

"You could bring Nellie along as well if you wanted, and Luke too."

Scotty frowned slightly and shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Not many folks take too kindly to a white woman raising black children. Some black folks don't take too much to it either. And besides that Nellie don't take it too well when folks makes comments on the color of her skin. She…well, saw things, 'fore ah found her. Took me and the boys nearly six months to get her fully out of her shell around us. The Klan had some…activities in the area where she lived and it's made her fear most any white folks that she doesn't already know."

"That's terrible!" Leah responded. "Poor child." She murmured.

"Ah find it's best to let 'er stay home with the others most of the time. Ah do try to help her get over her fear, but…" she sighed. "It's difficult. Ah hate makin' her do somethen that terrifies her so and most people don't help much."

They were silent for a few moments before Scotty spoke again. "So what time do we need to be in town Friday?"

"We were going to try to be out around 10 or so. Audra said she'd stop by to pick you up. And Jarrod's invited us to have lunch with him."

"All right," Scotty nodded. "I'll be waiting fer Audra then."

Bob Tylin staggered down the road. He couldn't remember how he got here exactly, only that he needed to follow this road to find the petticoat rancher, his former boss. He'd never much cared for the woman, or taking orders from her, but she did have a weakness. He'd always been able to convince her that she owed him something. And right now what he needed was some more whiskey.

His steps were uneven and he suddenly realized that the rut he'd been walking in had now turned to grass. He had to scratch his way through the fog in order to realize that he must have walked out of the ruts so he slowly turned his head back and forth to find the road. Seeing it he began walking towards it in a struggling line.

Now back on the sand he let his mind wander as he walked along. He needed more money and if that meant working for the ol' petticoat witch, then that's what he'd do. But he'd have to convince her that this would never happen again. He had stopped counting how many times he'd guilted her into hiring him back on. Though, he might have to deal with Jon Capri, her foreman, or one of those Negro boys she kept around.

He sniffed. Tylin didn't have anything against them personally, but he sure had wished his former boss hadn't taken such a protective, motherly shine to the boys and that little girl.

With a start, he realized that he was past the turn off in the woods to the Scott ranch and he uttered a curse under his breath as he stormed back the way he came. His vision, he realized were quite fuzzy and he struggled to find the correct trail.

It took him over a half an hour, but he finally succeeded in finding the clearing where his boss now resided and marched right up to the door. He hammered his fist on it until an irate, short, stout little woman slammed open the door and glared at him. He'd once found her quite attractive. He still did, and if she weren't so stuck up he would have convinced her that they should strike up a more friendly relationship. But she had put an end to all thoughts of that.

"What do ya want?" she demanded of him.

"I need a job, Scotty," he wheezed. She leaned backwards from his breath.

"Ah told ya not to come begging me for a job, Tylin and I meant it."

"So? You meant it before."

"Ah _mean _it this time. If you don't get off this property right now ah may be forced to put you off," with that she pulled up a shot gun from where he knew she kept it in the corner near the door.

"You wouldn't shoot me, Scott. You don't have the guts."

"Ya wanna chance it?" her green eyes flashed.

He didn't. He might not be a coward, or at least he didn't think of himself as a coward, but he wasn't stupid either. He'd only been feeling her out. He had no doubt that she wouldn't do what was necessary to remove him from the vicinity. Possibly for good.

Deciding it wasn't worth pushing the issue he scoffed and turned around. "You'll be sorry Scotty!" he shouted over his shoulder as he staggered back up the trail. His stomach growled and he wished he had some extra money for whiskey.

Scotty peered up at the sun as she fell into step beside Leah. Audra was ahead of them looking at the mannequin in a shop window. "Now there's a lovely dress," she exclaimed pointing at a blue satin trimmed with white lace.

"I don't know," Leah shook her head. Scotty smiled. She had sensed that Leah was uncomfortable with the fancier styles.

"How 'bout that one?" Scotty pointed to another, plainer dress that was still pretty. It was a lightly sunny yellow and the lace that trimmed the cuffs and the collar was less extravagant than the blue one.

Leah's green eyes sparkled and her dark braid swung. "Oh yes I like that one!" They entered the shop and almost ran into a tall, well dressed gentleman wearing a grey suit who was heading outside. "Oh, good afternoon Mr. Hansen," Leah nodded to him.

"Good afternoon Miss O'Leary, ladies," he nodded to them, tipping his bowler hat slightly.

When he'd left the shop, Audra giggled and leaned towards Leah, but Scotty could still hear her question. "Who was that?" she whispered.

"Oh, that was Mr. Clarke Hansen. A businessman of some sort. He's been at the restaurant a few times," Leah explained as she fingered the yellow garment with eagerness.

"He sure is handsome," Audra murmured. Leah quirked an eyebrow at her friend, but Scotty just smiled to herself. She'd seen quite a few things in her lifetime, and she was not inexperienced with young women like Audra.

"Have you decided on anything yet?" Leah inquired as she checked the price of the garment and then her purse.

"Well," Scotty sighed. "I'm just not sure. The plaid'll do good fer Capri and Ben, but ah think Joel would prefer something solid and that he could wear when he goes off ta college. That pink calico we picked out'll do nicely for Nellie."

"But what about yourself?" Leah insisted.

"I'm leanin' toward the grey."

Both younger girls stared at her incredulously. "You're not serious are you?" Audra asked, tittering between whether her comment would hurt Scotty's feelings and trying to convince her it was not a wise choice."

"Ah don't see anything else that suits me," she shrugged.

Leah pursed her lips and looked Scotty up and down. "Every time I've met you, you've been wearing something that had a bit of green in it," she said, her lips still pursed in thought. She walked over the bolts of cloth that lined the walls. "This ought to make a nice dress for you," she held out the minty green material. It did feel nice when she ran her fingers across it, but she hesitated. She hadn't worn a dress since she'd left the mountains of Tennessee. Could she make herself one and actually be able to wear it?

"All right," she told her friend. "I'll buy it."

With their purchases made they headed for Jarrod's office where he was just finishing up some last minute business. They chose a restaurant, and at Leah's request it was not the one in which she worked, and settled in for a nice lunch.

Unintentionally, Scotty found herself sitting next to Jarrod, which she did not mind until she realized that he was paying special attention to her more than he was to either of the other women present. It was not that he was inattentive, just that he seemed to be specifically paying more attention to her, engaging her in conversation.

She suddenly felt uncomfortable. She hoped that she had not planted a seed of encouragement in him for his attentiveness. That was certainly not her intention! She felt sick for being so foolish, but she could not help it. It was not that she did not like Jarrod, far from it, but she also knew that anything more than friendship could never work between them.

While she quietly ate her meal and thought, she realized that they were probably of an age of one another. She didn't think he was much older than she, but she sincerely hoped that her attempts at friendship had not been misinterpreted as something more.

She was glad when Audra finally announced that they should be heading back towards the ranch. Her head had begun to throb as they rode home. She had to make things right, but she had to sort out the right way to go about it.

When Audra left, though, she saddled up her chestnut mare and rode out to the range where Ben, Jon and Joel were working. After getting a report from them, she rode out further to inspect some pasture to the east. She wanted to start grazing some of the cattle out there in a few more weeks.

She was enjoying the late spring afternoon when the report of a rifle and a whiz of a bullet made her fly out of her saddle, grabbing her shot gun and roll to a lower spot in the ground. A small area of rocky and craggy land pointed heavenward in front of her. She searched it thoroughly trying to find the culprit of the firing.

Two more shots landed near the rise of ground before her. Her heart pounded in her chest as she saw the flicker of metal in the sunlight. She checked her shot gun. She studied the area surrounding where she'd seen the metal.

As she lay their, waiting, the sound of galloping hoof beats drew closer. She hoped it wasn't one of the boys or Jon. If they had heard the gunfire earlier, but it was a little too soon for them to be riding up, she reasoned.

Just then she saw the dark haired rider. Simultaneously she saw the gleam of the fire arm from the craggy rocks. "Nick watch out!" she shouted as she rose to her knees and fired at the ragged figure.

Nick ducked off his horse, and the figure in the rocks slumped to the ground. Scotty tried to find her heart beat again as she swallowed back the fear that had knotted in her stomach. "Are ya all right?" she asked, as Nick was picking himself up off the ground, dusting off bits of grass.

"Yeah," he snapped. She shrugged just as Capri and the boys rode up.

"Are y'all all right?" her foreman asked, worriedly searching them both with a glance for signs of injury.

"Yeah. Who is it?" she asked as Ben, who'd rode off towards the rocks after they'd caught up with her horse.

"It was Tylin," he said, shaking his head sadly. Scotty sighed.

"He had it coming, Scotty," Capri told her. "You did what ya had to."

She nodded, agreeing. But it never made killing any easier.

(To Be continued…)

_With Part III. A new businessman has come to Stockton with a proposition. But is he as legit as he seems? And when Nick and Scotty set out to find him, will they be able to survive each other first? Leah finally regains Heath's friendship. _


	8. Chapter 8: The Business Man

Part III – Clarke

June 1882

Chapter 8

The Business Man

It was a rather warm afternoon as Scotty Scott stood on the platform of the train station and tried very hard not to cry. She was not a particularly emotional woman, but when it came to saying good bye to a child she had raised as her own for nearly eight years, she had all the emotional feelings of any good mother. But she knew and realized that now was the time for Joel to go forth into the world and make his mark.

"Now did ya pack everythen ya needed?" she asked, as any mother would.

"Yes, ma," he shook his head. "You asked me that this morning, while we were getting ready to leave and on the way in to town."

"Ya remembered everythen Mr. Barkley told ya you'd need ta know, right?"

"Yes, Ma," he grinned at her widely. "I like that Mr. Jarrod Barkley," a teasing glint came to his eye. "You couldn't do worse, Ma."

Scotty took a step back and glared at him. "Stop yer match makin' Joel. Say good bye ta yer brothers and sister."

His grin faded and he knelt before Luke. "You be good young man and take care of our Ma."

"I will, Joel," there were tears in the small boy's eyes as he threw both of his arms around the taller young man.

Joel moved to Nellie. "You don't have anything to fear, Nellie," he told her as he tugged at one of her little pig tail braids. "Ma'll make sure you're always safe. Ben and Luke too."

"Bye Joel," she said almost shyly and entwined her arms around his neck.

Finally Joel stopped in front of Ben and thrust out his hand. "You be good little brother and make a fine rancher some day, you hear?"

"I hear ya, Joel," he nodded and finally the two boys hugged. He wasn't doing much better than Luke at keeping the tears out of his voice, but he had succeeded in keeping them from falling down his cheeks, a feat the younger boy was unable to control. Joel lastly came back to Scotty.

"You've been the best mother I could have asked for," he told her. "I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you. Certainly not on a train for college. I want to thank you whole heartedly." And he leaned over, enveloped her in a hug before kissing her cheek.

The train whistle blew and Scotty sighed as she watched him dart for the steps, he turned back to wave at them before he disappeared inside. She waved again, as did the children, but she also bit back the tears that threatened. There was plenty of time to cry later. Now was not the time.

As the train chugged away from the station and all they could see down the tracks was the billowing smoke they turned away back to the wagon and found Heath Barkley watching them. "Good mornin' Heath," Scotty called out to him as they climbed down the steps.

"Mornin' Scotty," he replied, tipping his hat forward. "Jarrod said Joel was heading off to college this mornin'."

"Yes he is. Gonna be quiet around the place without him."

"Guess it will," he moved away from the wagon and went back up the steps to the station. Before Scotty and Ben had situated the younger two into the back of the wagon, Heath had returned with a large, and apparently heavy box balanced on his shoulder. Scotty noticed his horse tied up at the post.

"You ain't gonna carry that on the back of your horse are ya?"

He flashed her a half grin. "No'm I plan on hiring a buckboard to take it home."

"No need in that. Since it's in the same direction, why don't ya just put it on the back of the wagon and ride with us?"

"You'd have to drive out to the ranch and then go back to your place," he protested.

"Won't be no trouble. Been wanting to talk to Audra for a while and I'll just kill two birds with one stone," she grinned.

"Well, if ya don't mind," he hefted the box into the back of the wagon.

"Fore ah head out there though, ah need to drop by and give Leah somethen."

He frowned slightly. "Okay."

Scotty noticed his hesitation. She frowned slightly, but said nothing else until they arrived in front of the restaurant. "Might have ta chase her around the dining room if they're busy," she said, handing the reins over to Ben.

Inside only a few patrons sat at a couple of the tables. Scotty glanced around as she peeled off her leather gloves. A tall, slender, blonde girl was waiting on tables and noticed. "Hello…ma'am," she hesitated as she took in Scotty's attire. "Can I help you?"

"Is Leah about?"

"She's on a break, talking with Mr. Hansen."

"Mr. Hansen?" Scotty asked, but shook her head. "Where is she?"

"Out back," the girl pointed with a jerk of her head. Scotty nodded and thanked her, stepping back out into the sunlight.

"Come on," she motioned to the children. "She's around back. Ben and Luke jumped down quickly, but Nellie hesitated. Heath smiled at her and picked her up, setting her on the ground.

"Thank you," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"You're welcome," he grinned down at her. She snuck a little peek up at him with her dark, chocolate eyes.

He offered the little girl his hand and she shyly, and slowly took it. He reluctantly followed behind the boys and Scotty and when he caught sight of Leah sitting on the back step chatting and laughing with a tall, handsome looking young man he felt a stab of jealousy.

"Hello Scotty," Leah smiled, jumping up from the step. "Hello Heath," she replied, but it lacked the enthusiasm she had used for Scotty, and her tone held a touch of hurt that made him feel guilty. But it had to be.

"Have you met Clarke?" she asked, turning back to her companion who'd risen from his seat. "Clarke Hansen, this is Heath Barkley. His family has one of the largest ranches in the area, and this is Scotty. She owns a smaller ranch near the Barkleys, but I'm sure she'll be interested in your proposition."

"Surely Scotty isn't your real name is it?" he raised a blonde eyebrow. Heath said nothing, but the man was just a bit to…he couldn't put his finger on what it was about him that he didn't like. Maybe it was just that he was a little to friendly with both Leah and Scotty. Not that he really cared if he liked Scotty, but Leah, well, she was just too young for him and he a bit too smooth.

"Oh no!" Scotty exclaimed, laughing. "Ah don't like my real name. It jes don't fit me is all."

Luke poked his head around her with a big teasing grin on his face. "Her real name is Es…" but what ever he was about to say it was cut off by her hand cupping his mouth. They all chuckled.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad," Clarke's laugh was a deep rumble. "But, anyway, what Leah here mentioned was about my business I'm about to bring to Stockton. I'm trying to go to all of the ranchers in the area to get them sold on the idea, but they're a little wary. What I need is the support of bigger outfits like what I understand the Barkley ranch to be."

"What's it about?" Heath spoke up finally.

"Perhaps I could ride out to the ranch sometime this week and discuss it with you and your brothers? I could come by and speak with you as well, Miss Scott," he added.

She shook her head. "Why don't ah drop by the Barkley ranch at the same time ya go there? Ah don't live that far away."

"All right then. When would be a good time?" he turned back to Heath.

"I suppose on the weekend," he replied bluntly, glancing at Leah.

"All right, how about right after lunch?" Clarke glanced at Scotty who nodded.

"Then it's all settled. I'll see you both soon."

It did not take long for them to get back on the road. Scotty had relinquished her reins to Heath who'd taken the offered wagon seat, when both Scotty and Ben had insisted. "Ya don't like that man too much do ya?" she asked.

Heath shrugged. "Ya didn't seem as friendly to him as ya are ta most folks." Heath shrugged again. Scotty pursed her lips together and brushed a stray strand of red hair from her face and peered at him from beneath the brim of her ragged hat. "Leah seems ta like him pretty well."

His blue eyes flashed slightly and Scotty's lips curved in a small smile. "So that's it."

He was quiet for some time before responding. "So what's it?"

"Ya like 'er."

"Of course I like her," he responded uncharacteristically short with her.

"Then ya love 'er." The blue eyes flashed an icy stare at her.

"What do ya mean?" his voice was low, calm, but very serious.

She sighed. "Heath, I've raised six young'uns, two of 'em married and another," she glanced over her shoulder and lowered her voice before continuing. "Who's had his eye and heart set on one for years, though he won't admit it to even me. Ah was even married once myself. Ah got eyes in my head."

Heath's eyes shifted. "Well, maybe so," he replied slowly. "But I can't ask her ta marry me. It wouldn't be right."

Scotty let out a very un-delicate, un-lady-like snort before retorting. "Ya know she loves ya too, Heath, and what yer doing to her lately hurts her. Ah kinda take it y'all was friends once."

He paused and stared at her. "We're still friends, but…" he stopped. "I could see she felt more for me than just a friend and so did I. I felt like we needed some distance between us. Besides there's quite a few years between us."

"What's wrong with yer age difference?"

He stared at her. "She's eighteen Scotty and I'm almost thirty. That's twelve years!"

"So?" Scotty stared back at him. "My pa was twenty somethen years older than my ma. They were always happy and that's the best memories of my childhood was when he was still alive. Her second husband was only a year older than her and he was a jerk."

Heath stared at her, but this time not because of what she'd said about him, but of what she'd said about somebody else. Scotty had seemed to him to always be an open and accepting person. He couldn't remember her seriously speaking ill of someone. He blinked, "Well, I can't see her waking up one day married to an old man that she's having to take care of and wishing she was free to find her somebody who's more her age."

Scotty sighed. "Ah told ya ah was married once. It was jes 'fore the war and ah was fifteen. Now, I'd lived my whole life in those mountains and I'd seen some things, but mostly I'd had a kind of soft life ya might say. Ah wasn't quite sure what to do as a married woman, my ma had run our household all them years.

"Leah, on the other hand, she's see a lot more of the world than ah had at her age, though I'd see quite a bit when the war came through. But she's had ta keep a house and take care of herself most of her life. It ain't so much the age that she is, Heath, or the age you'll be when she's still in 'er prime. That ain't what makes a marriage. It's the people who make the vows. And if ah were in yer shoes Heath, I'd ask Leah ta marry me right here and today," she grinned at him. He couldn't help but grin back at her.

A very light breeze twirled the curtains of the parlor as Scotty plopped down on the couch next to Leah. Audra was sitting nearby stitching on the material for her dress. "You've gotten quite aways with that," Scotty commented.

"Do you like it?" she spread the skirt so that the two women could inspect it.

"It's nice," Leah responded, almost absently.

Audra glanced at the clock. "It's almost time for that Mr. Hansen to arrive isn't it?" she breathed. Scotty raised an eyebrow.

"Ah suppose. Where's Nick and Jarrod?"

"Here I am," the tall lawyer said striding into the room.

"How are ya Jarrod?"

"I'm doing quite fine," he replied, taking a seat nearby and picking up a paper. "I understand that the new businessman is supposed to arrive and give us the details on his business venture. Do you have any idea what it's about?"

Before any of them could answer a horse galloped into the yard and somewhere within the house a door slammed and Nick was moving down the stairs rapidly and was just about to step into the parlor when he noticed Scotty. He stopped short and decided to greet his visitor himself.

"I think I'm going to excuse myself and go look at the horses," Leah said getting up. She glided from the room in the direction of the kitchen so to avoid having to excuse herself a second time to Hansen, but she would see him before he left, she told herself.

Audra set aside her sewing. It was not that she was really that interested in hearing what the man had to say, but she had seen him before in town a couple of times and she was intrigued by him.

When the introductions were made and every one had settled in, Clarke began giving his spiel. "I've done research on the ranches in this area and I've discovered that many of you are cattle ranches, but a few of you are diversified into other agricultural areas. What I am proposing is to build a plant here that would eliminate some of the steps involved in sending your cattle, oranges and other produce to markets in San Francisco, Denver and even further away. You would sell your cattle, or other produce to the factory, we would package it and send it to San Francisco, Los Angles, and points east.

"We would contract with each of the ranches for a percentage of your total product with options to buy your remainder or for you to sell it to us. This would give you the freedom to get a better price elsewhere if our price was unfavorable."

He stopped and looked at each person in the room. After several moments, Jarrod spoke. "It's an interesting idea, Hansen, but we'll need some time to think about it and research it ourselves."

"I agree," Nick replied. "I'd like to know a little more about how it would work."

"Ah think I'll stick with the Barkley consensus on this and wait 'til they get some more information on it," Scotty added.

"I don't blame you. It's a big business venture that I wouldn't be stepping into if I hadn't thoroughly investigated it myself. But I will remind you that your support of this opportunity will bring other ranchers and farmers to it and make it feasible. Otherwise I'll have to turn to anther community."

He bit his lower lip and tried not to glance in the direction of the blonde sister who'd been watching him intently. He felt slightly uncomfortable under her gaze. He tried to remember her name, Autumn, Amanda, Audrey…Audra, that was it. A lovely name for a lovely young woman, but he turned back to the Barkley brothers and the Scotty woman. "I'm not saying this to pressure you into making a choice in investing or cooperating with this industry, but merely to say that, I suppose, that I've found your fair, small city quite charming." A small grin crossed his features.

Leah kicked a tuft of weeds in the barnyard. She glanced in to the dark interior of the barn and decided that it would be cooler in its shade rather than in the beating sun. She stepped inside and could not see. Blinking rapidly she began to adjust to the light and a movement to her left caught her eye. Sitting on a bale of hay sat her blonde, cowboy friend oiling down a saddle. She bit her lip and watched him for a few moments and with a pang in her heart she began walking on down the aisle of the barn.

"Leah," he called after her softly. She turned around slowly and looked at him. He motioned beside him on the bale. Her eyes crinkled confused, but she walked over to him and sat down. He was silent, not looking up for several minutes as he continued to oil the saddle and the worn leather gleamed. She watched him, content with just his company. She didn't always need words, just his companionship. She'd missed him on her visits. She'd missed sitting with him, just as they were right now.

After a while he spoke, still concentrating on the saddle. "Do you have anybody to take you to the 4th of July celebration?"

She glanced at his face and noticed the sweat trickling down his face and his blue eyes still focused on his work. "No," she shook her head, her heart beating faster. She swallowed hard to keep from shouting or throwing her arms around him.

"How early you want me to pick you up?"

"How about nine? I have to work from noon until five."

"Okay, then I'll pick you up again after five."

"Thank you Heath," she said softly. But he said nothing, only turned his lopsided grin in her direction and she returned it.

(To be continued…)


	9. Chapter 9: The Fourth of July

Part III – Clarke

June/July 1882

Chapter 9

The Fourth of July

Scotty stared at the dress hanging in her make shift closet – a broom handle nailed to the wall and covered with an old sheet – in the room she shared with Nellie. It was a lovely dress, and she had to admit that she looked rather nice in it. Nellie was just pulling over her own dress and her hair was tousled. Scotty picked up her hair brush and continued to stare at the dress. She was of two minds about wearing it today. That had been her intention in the beginning, to actually wear the thing.

"Aren't you gonna put it on?" Nellie asked as she stood patiently while Scotty tried to rid her course dark hair of tangles.

"Ah don't think so," Scotty shook her head. Nellie turned around to look at her, her dark eyes wistful.

"But ya look so pretty in it."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Scotty chuckled to herself. "No. Ah think I'm jes gonna wear those new pair of pants and a shirt."

The little girl frowned, but Scotty had really already made the decision the night before. Jarrod had convinced her finally to let him take them to the Fourth of July celebration that morning. And that was what had prompted her decision. It seemed like a silly thing, but she felt that it would be easier for her to tell Jarrod what she knew she needed to if he did not comment on how lovely she might appear in the dress.

It could be a very shocking thing for people who'd only ever seen her in her britches and men's shirts to see her gussied up like a real lady, and it might be the very thing that would make her friend Jarrod see her differently and possibly be even more attracted to her than she perceived him to be at the moment. She intended that very night to make things clear to him. She had begun recently feeling very uncomfortable with his visits that seemed to be a little more frequent.

Ben heard the horse ride up first and Scotty checked her hair before following Nellie out of the house. She checked Luke to make sure he hadn't already smudged his good shirt and britches. She had brought along an extra pair of clothing for all of them because she was sure that none of them, not even Ben would keep their clothes clean all day long.

"Good morning," Jarrod tipped his hat and swung off his horse. "Is your wagon already hitched up?"

"Yes," Scotty nodded. "Yonder," she nodded towards it where Ben had already hitched up their team. She and the boys grabbed her boxes, some of them containing food, others containing the clothes and placed them carefully in the back of the wagon.

"Smells right good Ma," Luke said, sniffing at his box.

"You keep yer grubby little hands out of it, ya hear?" she replied without turning around.

"But Ma, dinner's so fer away and breakfast was hours ago!" he complained.

"Always the way of a growing stomach," Jarrod smiled at her as he picked up Nellie and put her in the back of the wagon. After a little while they were settled, Jarrod's stead tied up to the back, and the wagon rumbled down the path that led to the road into town.

In town, Ben, Luke and Nellie disappeared in the crowds. Scotty had given them a lecture the night before and hoped they had listened and would take heed. Some time during the day she would meet back up with them at "Aunt Neat's" house. Aunty Neat was an elderly black woman who lived on the edge of town and took in wash. Her real name was Juanita, but everyone called her Aunt Neat. After finding out about her, Scotty had befriended the woman and taken her children a few times to see her and visit with her.

It wasn't long before they were met with Heath and Leah and then Nick, Audra and Victoria Barkley joined them. There were races to watch and competitions of all sorts including a shooting one in which Ben tried to get in on. Both Heath and Nick had paid their fee and were also about to set up, when Ben gave the man his fee.

"Sorry you can't compete."

"Why not?" Ben demanded, his dark eyes flashing.

"You don't know?" the man scoffed.

"What's this about?" Nick took a step forward, standing right behind the young man. Heath too had moved forward to flank Ben's other side.

"It's against the rules for his kind to compete."

"And what 'kind' exactly do you think he is?" Nick's voice held warning.

"Well, you know Mr. Barkley," the man shrugged uncomfortably. "People his color."

"And what exactly is wrong with his color?" Nick had now moved closer to the man. "He's got the money for the fee. Let him shoot."

The man shrugged his shoulders as if trying to rid himself of an inch and took the money from the boy, holding it only at the edge. Ben's eyes flashed at him and he bit his lip, but said nothing to him. "Thank you," he smiled at Nick.

"Don't thank me yet," Nick grinned at him teasingly. "Wait until after I've beaten you."

"You beat me?" Ben arched an eyebrow. "I don't think so, Mr. Barkley."

"It's Nick."

"All right Nick."

And the boy did beat Nick, but it was quiet Heath who beat them all.

Clarke Hansen drank heartily from his glass of lemonade. It was still a bit too tart, but he guessed by the afternoon it would probably taste less of lemon and more like sugar water. His recollections of past July fourths were of such. He glanced down at his black leather brief case and sighed. The thing was annoying and he still had several hours before he had to leave on the train. He ducked into the little white church building.

"Good afternoon Reverend Billings," he called to the tall, lean, silver haired man.

"Good afternoon Mr. Hansen. Are you having a good time?"

"Yes, quite a good day. And you?"

"Quite good. We've collected quite a bit for our orphanage fund. The Barkleys contribute quite a lot every year and are encouraging to others to contribute."

"Well, it's a noble cause," Hansen nodded. "I was wondering if you would mind if I store my brief case here until I have to leave on the train this afternoon?"

"Of course not," Billings shook his head. "Go right ahead and leave it. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I checked out of my hotel a little too early I suppose," he explained as he set it in one of the pews. "Or I would have just left it there."

"I understand," Billings said. "The church will probably be open most of the day so just come right in and get it when you're ready to leave."

Clarke headed back into the sunny July afternoon. His stomach growled with a reminder that the barbeque would be about ready and the groaning tables of food with the vegetables, pies and cakes that the women had made were probably being attacked.

Reverend Billings walked to the back of the church and stepped out into the alley to attend to some business and join the festivities. Neither he, nor Clarke had noticed the small tow-headed boy hiding in the corner of the church.

Scotty found herself seated between an attentive Jarrod and a reluctant Nick. Her mouth watered from the smells of the food and she hoped Luke had eaten his share of vegetables and had not filled up on the pies and cakes.

After a while Clarke Hansen walked by. "Why don't you join us, Mr. Hansen?" Jarrod asked.

"If it'll be no trouble," the blonde man responded slipping into the seat across from the threesome. Mrs. Barkley had gotten her own plate together and was just in search of them.

"Where is Audra?" she asked when she took in the occupants of the table. "And Heath?"

"Heath went over to help at the restaurant," Jarrod flashed a knowing smile. "Where Audra is I have…"

"Here I am," she called as she maneuvered through the crowds to them. "I was just talking to a friend. I hope you saved some of that good barbeque for me," she said half pouting.

"I'm sure there's plenty left," Jarrod said. Scotty noticed Clarke's glance at Audra. It seemed, that he was smitten with the pretty woman. And, unless she missed her guess, Audra had an eye for him as well.

"We were just discussing my research into your business. It seems sound. We'd like to move forward with you on it."

"Good, good," Clarke nodded. "I was hoping you would. I'm going to be out of town for a couple of weeks, but when I get back we can go over things a little more in depth."

"Okay," Nick nodded in agreement. "So what kind of contract would we have to sign and for how much of our produce?"

The day wore on. Scotty, Nick and later Heath discussed with Clarke Hansen a little more about the business venture and then Audra stole his attentions until it was time for him to head to the train station. "Do you mind if I walk with you?" Audra asked, smiling broadly at him. He raised one eyebrow, but shook his head.

"I have to stop by the church and pick up my briefcase, but that'll only take a moment."

"Okay. I wanted to talk to Reverend Billings about the orphanage fund."

"He had said it was very good this year."

"I hoped so. The children are always so happy when the money is used for building them better housing or buying them clothes or toys. It makes me so happy to see them smiling and their bright eyes when they get even clothes!"

Clarke's mouth formed a small smile as he listened to her. "You seem to enjoy it as much as they do."

"I do enjoy it." She nodded enthusiastically. They had arrived at the church and Clarke ducked inside. He found his briefcase a few pews back than he'd remembered placing it and hurried out the door. He had just stepped back out in the sunshine when the train whistle blew.

"We'll have to hurry, or I'll be late," he started to stride swiftly towards the train station. "I don't want to make you have to run, Miss Barkley."

She shook her head. "It's Audra," she replied.

"Well, Miss Audra, when I return to Stockton, may I have the privilege of calling on you?"

She smiled at him winningly, broadly. "You sure may, Mr. Clarke."

He grinned back at her and dashed down the street.

Heath had picked up Leah just after 5 when she finished up for the day. He had a special evening for them planned out. He had decided that eating would be first on their agenda. He had found a place that was secluded, peaceful and they would have a good view of the setting sun overhead.

It was here that they were sitting as the sky began to pink. "Red sky in mornin'," Heath quoted. "The sailor takes warning, but red sky at night, a sailor's delight."

Leah chuckled softly. It was a quiet, shy sound that was pleasant to the ear. Heath glanced over at her and found her staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing, Heath Barkley."

"Do you ever think about the future, Leah?" he asked suddenly. He had not intended to bring this up tonight, but somehow it seemed right.

"All the time," they were both silent for a time. "Do you?"

"Quite a lot. Especially lately."

"What do you think about in your future Heath?"

"You."

"That's funny," she said almost shyly. "I think about you in my future too." He looked at her and flashed a half-grin.

"Then I suppose we could start thinking about or futures together, 'stead of apart."

"I suppose we could…"

The half light, half dark grayness of dusk descended over the valley and the music began to play. Everyone's stomachs were full from more delicious barbeque that had been cooking all day. Scotty's children, or at least Luke and Nellie were both at Aunt Neat's house, and she wasn't sure where Ben had gotten off to.

Fireworks were to be displayed in an hour, when full darkness fell, so she knew that the two younger ones were still awake. She'd given them permission to stay up long enough to watch them, but then they'd have to go to bed on pallets made up on Aunt Neat's floor. She and Ben would be staying the night there as well.

Heath and Leah were dancing to the music and she was pleased with the looks on both of their faces. She smiled to herself. She was glad she'd finally had the chance to talk to Heath and hopefully it was her talking to him that had put some sense into his head. Audra had danced with Jarrod and Nick and Heath, but now she was just sitting quietly off to the side with her mother. No one had asked Scotty for a dance yet, though Jarrod had promised to whisk her away soon. Not that she minded being a wall flower.

After a while, tiring of watching the dancers she decided to go by and check on the children. She ducked off through the Stockton streets, but soon realized that she was not alone. She had first heard footsteps behind her, but hadn't really paid much attention. When she turned into a section of town most of the people attending the festivities would not have gone, she became concerned.

She was used to being a woman who had to be strong to survive the world, but sometimes she forgot that she was still vulnerable. She berated herself for not having better sense than going off into the streets alone as she casually glanced over her shoulder. She saw the outlines of two, or three men behind her. She had no doubt that they were probably drunk, but that only meant she felt the danger of the situation more keenly.

Taking the next turn sharply, she tripped and landed on her stomach. Two sets of feet rushed towards her as she rolled over. She swiped out with her foot, trying to unbalanced at least one of them, but he jumped back while the other sprang forward and grabbed her by the shoulders. With only instinct to go on she rammed her fist into the man's stomach…and instantly regretted it.

Her knuckles throbbed and tingled and she gasped it in unutterable pain. Satisfyingly, though, was the fact that the man was still recovering the gut punch she'd just given him, but his drunken companion was moving forward now. Suddenly, out of the darkness a fist rammed the man's jaw sending him flying.

Relief flooded through her at the sight of Nick Barkley. "All right, up," he told the men. "Are you all right Scotty?" he leaned over slightly to see her face and she nodded. "We'll take these two by the sheriff and then take a look at your hand. She realized she was still clutching it.

Onced they'd found Fred Madden Nick took her, rather gently she thought, by the arm and lead her to one of the open tents nearer the festivities. "Come on, let's put some ice on it."

"What about you?" she asked when he'd sat her down and gotten some ice from one of the ladies who had been in charge of the lemonade. He expertly wrapped the ice in a towel and pressed it against her now swelling knuckles.

"I'm all right." He had sat down on a bench nearby, but quickly got up. "I'm gonna go get Jarrod."

Scotty frowned. What did she need Jarrod for? Sighing she decided that there was no better time than the present to talk to him. When the tall, dark lawyer ducked into the tent she smiled at him. "I'm sorry Nick bothered you."

"No bother at all. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, just gonna have sore knuckles for a while. Wasn't the most the smartest going off by myself tonight. And there's a reason women shouldn't go around punching people."

Jarrod took the seat Nick had vacated and took the ice from her. "Jarrod…" she began, then hesitated. "Ah…don't know if I'm seein' things wrong or not, but it seems ta me that yer…well, ya like me."

She shifted uncomfortably at his deep, blue-eyed stare. "Of course I like you," he replied, his words seeming to be carefully selected.

"That maybe ya see me more than a friend…"

"That you think I'm looking for more in our relationship than just friendship?" Scotty bit her lower lip. She had too little experience in this kind of thing. She nodded slowly. "Did I come across that way?"

"Sorta," she shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I suppose…" he paused. "I suppose I was drawn to you because you are a unique woman and that was attractive. I guess I had thought that spending time with you something more could come about."

Scotty shook her head slowly, sadly. "As differ't as we are? Ah always thought that when ah got myself married I'd marry somebody I could work beside. Ah suppose I could work beside you being your secretary or somethen, but I don't think ah could stand sittin' cooped up in that office all day long. Ah could never be happy."

"I understand," Jarrod nodded. "I suppose that it was just a small infatuation."

"I'm sorry Jarrod, I shoulda said something sooner so ya wouldn't be hurt."

"I'm not hurt," he smiled at her. She liked his smile and she returned it.

A commotion from outside broke their little talk. Jarrod set aside the ice and Scotty followed him out to the grounds. Reverend Billings was there as well as Sheriff Madden and Nick, Heath and several other ranchers from the area.

"What's wrong Fred?" Jarrod asked.

"That business man stole the orphanage fund."

(To be continued…)


	10. Chapter 10: Missing Money

_PART III – Clarke__  
__July 1882_

Chapter 10  
Missing Money

The men who had gathered at the sheriff's office were angry, most of them were outright so, others were keeping it contained. Clarke Hansen had made his rounds to every ranch in the area surrounding Stockton and had promised all of them that their new industry would be an excellent asset to them and help boost the economy of Stockton.

Now those bright promises seemed to be shattered. He had taken their money, money that was meant for the orphanage and they were angry. Very, very angry. Lynching angry.

Scotty Scott was leaning against the wall in the back as the men, all of them much taller than her argued, cursed and shouted. She had her arms folded across her chest and her ragged hat tipped forward as she listened to the chaos that reined supreme in the room. All three Barkley men were in the room, Jarrod trying to help Fred Madden calm down the men, Nick seeming to be undoing it. He did though, control his fiery temper after a while.

"Getting all riled up isn't going to get that money back."

"He could be halfway to New York by now for all we know," one man yelled.

"I know," Jarrod said. "But we do know he left on the train headed to San Francisco, so at least that's a start on where to find him."

"And when we do," some one else in the crowd balled up a fist and hit is other palm. "We'll string him up."

"You'll do no such thing," Fred said calmly, but deadly. "You'll let the law handle it. Now I need deputize someone who'll keep your heads and go after him."

"I'll go," Nick stepped towards Fred's desk.

"So will I," Heath pushed forward.

"Okay," Fred nodded and was about to go through the procedure.

"Oh no ya don't," somebody in the crowd called out. "The Barkley's are liable to let the man walk free after they get the money; they ain't likely to bring him in. He was sweet on Audra. One of us'll go along, just to make sure he does get back to the law."

"Now wait a minute," Nick stepped forward, anger flooding through him.

"Wait a minute Nick," Jarrod said, putting a calming hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "All right, what if someone else was chosen to go instead of Heath? Someone who isn't a Barkley but will still keep a level head? Would you agree to that? Even if we chose him?"

A chorus of reluctant yeahs and all rights rang in the small office. Jarrod took Nick aside and spoke in a low tone. "Take Scotty?"

"Scotty?!" Nick barely kept his voice low. "What do I want to take her along for?"

"Nick, she'll be sensible and she's strong enough to do what's right."

Nick glared at his older brother, but turned on his heel, his spurs jingling. "All right, I'll take Scotty along with me."

Silence rang in the room, as the named unfolded her arms self consciously. "Yer going to take a woman along for this job?"

"I…don't know if I can deputize her," Fred responded hesitantly.

"Do you need to deputize her?" Jarrod asked calmly. "You said you only needed to deputize someone. She could just go along for the ride."

"Maybe ah got somethen to say about this," Scotty spoke up finally. "Maybe ah don't want ta go along on this expedition."

"Did you contribute to the orphanage fund, Miss Scott?" Fred asked her.

"Ah did," she nodded.

"Then you have an interest in recovering the money?"

"Yeah."

"Then I suppose that qualifies you for going after this man. Will you go?"

She hesitated and looked around the room. Then her eyes returned to Nick. She bit her lower lip in thought. She glanced at Heath, then she nodded, slowly. "All right Sheriff. I'll do it."

Scotty bent over the sleeping form of Nellie and brushed away the strands of dark, course hair that had escaped from her braid. She kissed the dark cheek and smiled at the peacefulness of the sleeper. She then turned her attention to the smaller, freckle faced form that'd kicked off his blanket. A mop of blonde hair was darker than normal from the sweat that made little rivers across his dirty face. She shook her head.

"Ah guess he fell asleep before he washed?" she turned to Aunt Neat who nodded.

"The way 'a boys I reckon." Scotty bent down and found a relatively clean spot to kiss the boy.

"Hate not saying a proper good bye to 'em, but they'll be cranky enough when they wake and'll be a handful for you and Ben anyhow."

"They'll be jes' fine," the elderly woman smiled. "You jes' take care 'a yourself, hear?"

"Ah will," Scotty nodded.

Gathering up the last of her gear, Scotty turned to Ben. "Now you listen to Mrs. Barkley and Miss Audra, Miss Leah and Heath and Jarrod, you hear? You make sure to tell Nellie and Luke too."

"Yes'm," Ben nodded. "I wish I could go with ya, Ma."

She shook her head. "Ah don't think Nick would like that too much. He's mad enough about me goin' along."

As she headed to the stable where her horse was waiting in a stall, Leah came in carrying bags. "I made sandwiches with some of the leftover barbeque meat. It should last you for a little while."

"Thank ya," Scotty took the bags.

"I added some jerky, cheese and bread too."

Scotty handed off one of the bags to Nick as he tightened the girth on his horse. "Ah don't have ta go iffen ya don't want me to, Nick." She told him when Leah had left, wishing them a safe journey.

"Why? Do you not want to go?" he asked shortly.

"Ah jes figured you didn't want me along was all," she shrugged. He glared at her over his saddle.

"How's your hand?"

"Fine," she replied. "How's yours?"

He ignored her and continued saddling his horse. The fingers of early morning light were crawling across the sky as they headed out. They had slept a few hours during the night but had gotten up early to be on the trail before the sun rose.

They were silent through the morning, stopping early for a quick lunch of the sandwiches and then back on the trail. It was a dusty day and by night fall, Scotty could feel the dust collecting on her clothes and skin. They made camp for the night, eating the rest of the sandwiches and relaxing in the glow of the camp fire.

Heath and Leah were sitting at the kitchen table in Scotty's cabin. It was growing late and in an hour or so, Heath was planning on heading back home. All of the children were in bed, sleeping as they discussed plans.

"There's a little hill, about here," Heath indicated an imaginary map he'd drawn on the table. "That over looks the creek. I've always thought it would be a nice spot for a house."

"You'll have to show it too me," Leah responded smiling, shyly.

"Are you sure Leah?" he asked, still afraid to take the next step. He'd thought on and pondered Scotty's words. It had not merely been the difference in their ages that had bothered him, but also the fact that he was afraid that Leah felt that she owed him something for helping her in Haven.

"I'm sure Heath. Very sure."

The padding of feet brought both their heads up looking towards the front room. Ben was pushing a reluctant Luke in front of him. "What's wrong?" Leah asked.

"Luke's got somethen to tell ya."

The small boy peered up at the older one with sorrowful blue eyes. "Do I have ta, Ben?"

"What did you do, Luke?" Heath took control of the situation. Luke glanced back at the blonde cowboy, then at Leah.

"I did a very bad thing yesterday." 

The next morning Scotty awoke first and fixed their breakfast and some coffee. They were back in the saddle before the sun was up. By noon they'd arrived in town and went in search of the business firm Clarke had said he was with. They told the secretary who they were looking for and she referred them to Ray Bainerd and the two explained to him their situation.

"The orphanage funds?" he asked, skeptical. "I don't know anything about that, but I do know that Clarke tried to send you a telegram but the wires to Stockton were down. He's not here in San Francisco right now; he went to his home up in Davisville."

Scotty and Nick exchanged glances. "All right," Scotty rose first. "Thank you for your help," she extended a hand and Nick, rather angrily, followed her out.

"Now we've got the ride up there!" he shouted at her.

"Don't shout at me. It's not my fault," she retorted. "Are we heading out now? We could still get a few miles in tonight."

He growled to himself. "Yeah, we'll get on the road now. But I want to send Jarrod a wire before we leave." But they found that the lines to Stockton were indeed down and wouldn't be up again for another day.

They road out of San Francisco and made camp about five hours later as the light was dimming. Scotty started the fire and their supper. They hadn't said much to one another during the trip and tonight didn't seem to be much different.

Scotty sighed. "Ah don't reckon yer always this quiet are ya Nick?" she asked.

He was using a tree for a prop as he finished off the last of a can of beans they'd picked up in the city. "Nope."

"Ah suppose it's the company then?"

"Yep."

Scotty chuckled. "Am ah that bad a person to be around?"

"No," he shook his head. "I just don't like you."

She nodded. They were silent for several more minutes when he finally turned towards her. "So what's your real name?"

"My real name?" she laughed. "Ya mean what's my name besides Scotty?"

"Exactly."

"Wouldn't ya like ta know."

"Fine," he moved to his blankets and propped his saddled up for a pillow before turning his back on her and lying down. Scotty watched him as he settled in and when he was finally quiet she sighed again.

"It's Esmeralda."

There was no sound except the chirruping of crickets for several moments and she almost thought he'd gone to sleep until she heard a chuckle, faint at first but growing louder. "Esmeralda?" he was laughing loud now.

"Now Nick, iffen ya tell a soul…" she trailed off as he sat back up still chuckling.

"You certainly don't remind me of an Esmeralda, Essie," he grinned at her broadly. She raised one eye brow.

"That's why ah go by Scotty. And ah mean it Nick, if ya tell a soul I'll make your life miserable."

He held up a hand as if to ward off a blow. "All right Essie, I promise I won't tell nobody."

She stared at him grimly, one hand resting on her hip. Finally she unfolded her own bed roll and crawled beneath the covers. "Night Nick."

"Night Scotty," he replied.

Riding into Davisville, a yellow dog trotted by, but ignored the strangers. Scotty glanced up the street looking for a sheriff's office or some other official building. Nick finally spotted it from the other direction. "Come on," he motioned for her to follow him.

They found the bulky sheriff reclining in his chair, whittling on a pieces of wood. Small shavings littered the floor around him. "We're looking for a man."

"Aren't we all," the sheriff didn't look up.

"Goes by the name of Clarke Hansen." The man finally glanced up.

"What do you want with him?"

"I want to know where he is," Nick's voice was growing louder.

"Cain't help ya," the man shrugged.

Nick reached across the desk and grabbed the man's shirt. "Nick," Scotty spoke up for the first time. He released his grip that sent the wide sheriff falling back into his chair. "Mr. Hansen stole some money that was for an orphanage fund," she explained.

The sheriff stared at her for a long time before answering. "Are y'all here to hang him now?"

"No," Scotty shook her head, Nick had walked away, angrily and was now behind her.

"We're to take him back to Stockton for stealing this money. Nick Barkley here is deputized to take him in."

The sheriff stared at them both for a moment. "All right. He's at the house down the street with the flowery curtains."

Scotty thanked the man and she and Nick headed up the street. "A lot of windows have flowery curtains," Nick mumbled under his breath.

Scotty rolled her eyes towards him. "Jes quiet Nick."

They arrived at the neat little house with the flowery curtains blowing in the July breeze. "Ah suppose this is it," she said as she stepped forward. Nick knocked on the door and was met by a woman who was slightly shorter than Scotty.

"Oh dear, company," she touched her silvery bun self consciously as a small child darted through one of the rooms. Both Nick and Scotty exchanged glances. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we're looking for Mr. Hansen," Nick had removed his hat and was holding it in both hands, smiling at the older woman.

"Oh dear, you'll have to check the grave yard I'm afraid."

"Oh, no, he mean's your son, Mrs. Hansen, Clarke," Scotty quickly interjected.

"Ohhhh, its Clarke you want. Hold on a minute dears," she was just about to waddle off toward the back of the house when Clarke appeared carrying a newborn baby.

"Nick, Scotty what on earth are you doing here?" he adjusted the baby on his shoulder.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE WE DOING HERE!" Nick bit off each word.

"Nicholas Barkley!" Scotty reprimanded. "You're gonna bust my eardrums." The babe had jumped at the sound of his voice and started wailing.

He glared at her. "Clarke you stole money from the orphanage fund," Scotty told him.

Mrs. Hansen gasped.

"You…you didn't get my telegram?" he asked sounding rather puzzled, trying to calm the baby. A slender young woman appeared.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Of course we didn't get your telegram!" Nick growled, but he didn't raise his voice too loud this time.

"Come in, come in," he motioned them into the house, before turning to the woman. "Ellie will you take the children somewhere so we can talk privately," turning back he added. "This is my sister Ellie McCallum, and this," he indicated the baby with a proud smile. "Is my latest niece."

"Come on in and sit down." They obeyed and were soon seated in a small parlor as Ellie gathered up the baby and two more young children. "I had left my briefcase in the church so I didn't have to carry it around all day and when I returned just before catching my train I found a briefcase in one of the pews. It wasn't until I had gotten to San Francisco that I realized I had the wrong one. I was in a hurry after I got there to get home to see my sister and the new baby. My briefcase should still be in the church somewhere, unless someone took it. Perhaps Reverend Billings moved it without realizing it." He shrugged. "When I got to San Francisco I sent a wire about it."

"We didn't get any wire," Nick retorted. "How do we know you really did?"

"Nick, the lines were down yesterday when we tried to send one out." He glared at her.

"Do you still have the briefcase Clarke?"

"Yes, right here," he went into a nearby room and came back with it, handing it to them. "I'm sorry it's been so much trouble for you all. I've even added about $20 of my own to the collection."

Scotty smiled at him. "Thank you Clarke."

"You'll stay the night won't you?" Mrs. Hansen asked. It was indeed getting dark. "There's plenty of room even with Ellie here and you can get washed up."

"That'd be nice," Scotty told her. "And tomorrow you'll head back to Stockton with us?"

"I will," he nodded.

"I…" Luke trailed off and looked again at the two sets of eyes staring at him. "I thought I'd pull a trick on Mr. Hansen. I hid his briefcase under the altar. There was a cloth over it so it was hid."

"Do you realize the trouble you caused by playing that trick?" Heath asked sternly.

"Ma's gonna be mad at me," Luke responded, staring at his feet.

"More than that. You made a lot of people very angry with Mr. Hansen. They could have killed him if he hadn't been out of town. Not to mention the fact that you could have made Mr. Hansen miss his train if he'd had to search for his briefcase!"

"I…I didn't think about it…"

"Of course you didn't think," Ben responded angrily.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Luke asked, raising his clear blue eyes to Heath.

Heath considered the young man for a moment. "I think that's yer ma's decision, not mine. You'll have to just wait until she gets back to find out how she want's to punish you." The boy's face went white. He was only just beginning to realize the repercussions his actions could have.

(To Be continued…)


	11. Chapter 11: Ambush!

_PART III – Clarke  
July 1882_

Chapter 11  
Ambush!

Spending the night in the in the Hansen household had actually been a pleasure. Mrs. Hansen was kind and motherly. Ellie turned out to be a very shy young woman, but apparently neither of the children had inherited their mother's quietness. Scotty volunteered to bunk with the children. She was surprised and pleased when Nick played games with them while she helped Mrs. Hansen and Ellie get supper together. It was a side of Nick she hadn't really seen before.

The night in a real bed was nice, though Scotty could remember days and weeks of sleeping on the hard ground. Those were days far back in the past, and usually memories she did not like to dreg up to the surface of her mind.

The threesome ate a quick breakfast and headed out on the trail before the sun had fully risen. No one was on the streets except a couple of cowboys. One was whittling at a piece of wood.

"Guess they ain't got work to do?" she said idly.

Clarke glanced over his shoulder at the two men. "Oh they're a couple of loafers. Don't do much of any kind of work, except maybe brawling."

Scotty shook her head. It was quiet on the trail most of the morning. About midday they stopped in a thicket to eat a hasty lunch. "Could have made better time on the train," Clarke commented in the silence.

"And it woulda been less dusty, but we'd have had ta rent a car for the horses," Scotty added. She was sitting next to Nick, who seemed to be taking a quick nap. They were lazy for a few more minutes, just relaxing before the next few hours of sitting in a saddle. Scotty had risen and was stretching out the kinks in her body when she noticed the sound of approaching hooves.

"We got company," she said softly. Nick had already moved to pickup his pistol, even though he was still leaning against the tree, his hat pushed forward. Clarke too, had eased his Colt from his saddle bags and Scotty reached down for her shotgun. It was possible the riders were just fellow travelers, but it was just as possible they were thieves. One could never be too careful.

"Howdy folks," Scotty squinted up at the middle rider. There were three of them and she decided to keep an eye on the one on the outer left since he was directly across from her. "Y'all traveling?"

"Looks like it," Nick replied shortly. Scotty recognized one of the men as the one who'd been whittling that morning and she remembered what Clarke had said about them.

"Mind some company?" the man asked.

"Yep, we do," Nick responded.

"Well, that's too bad," the man responded. "Guess we'll just ride on." He turned his horse as if to leave, but suddenly swung back, firing instantly. The other two had turned in unison and Scotty fired. As soon as she felt the kick of the shotgun she also felt an intense, cold, burning pain shoot through her right shoulder slamming her backwards. She felt the second shot in her lower back.

Collapsing to the ground she gasped for air, trying to calm herself and block out the pain that was webbing through her body. Her mind told her she needed to do something about the wounds, but her body was paralyzed. Fear gripped her as she tried to move her hands, her feet. But she felt nothing, except the pain. She glanced up to see the man she'd been firing at. He was pointing his rifle right at her and she knew that there was nothing she could do to miss the shot.

Suddenly he toppled from his horse at the same time she heard the report of the rifle, something slammed against her body shoving her out of the way of the bullet. She gasped for breath again, but before she could see or hear anything else a dark cloud descended over her and the last thing she heard was two voices. One of them was calling Scotty, the other Essie.

Scotty felt comfortable, with the exception of the pain shooting through her body. She grunted as she tried to move and felt the pressure of a hand on her shoulder. "Not move," the voice ordered. She recognized the voice.

"Nick?" she asked hazily.

"Right here, Essie," he replied. "You feel anything?"

"Ah feel like somebody shot me…twice," she tried to smile but was sure it looked more like a grimace. She tried to open her eyes and saw the smile on Nick's face.

"You had me worried for a little while," he said.

"I'm too tough to let a couple of bullets get me down," she tried to sound cheerful, but she couldn't help thinking about her children. Joel was able to take care of himself now, but Ben, Nellie and Luke still needed her. "Nick. Will ya promise me somethen?"

"Yeah Essie?"

"If somethen happens to me will ya take care of my kids?"

There was silence for a long moment and she thought he didn't want to commit to such a promise so she opened her mouth to tell him she took it back when he finally replied. "I promise it, but nothing's going to happen to you, Scotty, you hear me?" he added forcefully. "You're all right. The wound in shoulder just grazed you a little, the one in your back…" he trailed off. She realized that he didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to tell her the truth either. She'd seen enough injuries to take a guess.

"It's near my spine ain't it?" she said the words calmer than she expected.

Nick cleared his throat. "Yeah, it is." He said the words as if they were dragged from him. "Clarke's ridden back to Davisville for the doctor there and a wagon. We're going to take you back there."

She didn't respond to that, but she did ask a question she'd had in her mind since she'd awakened. "Are ya all right? And Clarke?"

"Yeah, both of us are fine."

"Which one of ya pushed me out a tha way?" she asked the question quietly. Something in her brain had begun to chatter at her and her mind wanted to wander to something else. It was going back towards the past. She didn't know why she was remembering those things. Why was it important about her baby brother? She tried not to remember him very often. It made her sad.

What was so sad about her brother?

"I did," Nick said. She realized she'd asked him a question and it seemed like a long time before he answered.

"Wha'd ya do, Chess?" she asked.

"Scotty?" there was hesitation in the voice that called her name. "Are you all right Scotty?"

Scotty was only vaguely aware of the passing of time. After a while she felt a cool, calloused hand against her forehead. She wanted to tell him to leave it there. It felt so cool, so refreshing. Her breathing came in short breaths and at times she felt as if she were struggling for air. Occasionally she heard mutters.

Her mind seemed to be wandering. She didn't know why she thought of Paul just then. She rarely did think of him anymore. He was representative of a life she'd left behind. And she thought of her little brother Chess, mixed with Jim and Louisa, the first two children she'd ever raised. Her fevered mind began retracing her steps to this day and place.

Nick Barkley was worried. Her bleeding had slowed, stopped, but she was getting warmer and now she seemed to be delirious. At first the words she'd said were incoherent, but now as he sat beside her waiting for Clarke to get there she began mumbling in words that he could understand.

"Didn't have to get so drunk…always knew he'd kill her…didn't expect Chess to get the shotgun though…should have left after he shot step-daddy…but they strung him up…" There was silence and he almost thought he heard tears. "Then married me off to Paul. Paul was a good man you know…coulda been worse…but then he got involved in the feud and got himself killed…"

Nick knew her mind must be wandering because of the fever. She lay quiet and still for some time before jerking back to semi-consciousness. He had to grab her and hold her down to keep her from sitting up and breaking loose the clotted blood over the wound.

"…didn't have to do that…but took that money…rightfully mine anyway…went to Georgia…met freed family…took me in…woulda died…then war…Sherman marching…woulda killed that solider myself…save Louisa and Jim's mamas…would have…but too late…children seen too much…have to take care of them…have to get them food…hungry children…own belly aching to eat…need food…steal if ah have to…don't want to…"

She murmured on. Darkness was beginning to descend and Nick began pacing the lengthy of the trail that was exposed looking for any sign of the wagon and doctor Clarke had promised to bring.

In between cursing Clarke and wondering if he were truly trustworthy enough, Nick thought about Scotty. What kind of life must she have lived. He had no doubt that her feverish mutterings were reliving the past. He knew she was from Tennessee and had lived in Georgia during the war, but he'd never considered what that had meant for her. He guessed she couldn't have been more than 18 or 19 during the war and she'd taken on children who were at least a few years younger than herself, but he guessed not that much.

"…go west…" Came from the wrapped bundle that was Esmeralda Scott. "Go to Texas…learn ranching…cut hair…people won't know…work as hard as any man…" He didn't doubt it either. He'd observed her enough to know that she was indeed a hard worker. "Get a stake…work at anything respectable…teach if ah could…won't want an uneducated gal like me…know as much as anyone…found Joel…abandoned little baby…nobody wanted…no white woman care for…woulda starved…how do ah take care of three children? No husband…not going to marry again…not marry Arnold Croft that's fer sure! He got a lot of gall askin' me too!..."

Nick raised an eyebrow and wondered who this Arnold Croft was anyway. Still no sign of the wagon as he reached down to check her forehead. She shook her head. "Hot! Hot!"

Silence reigned in the clearing. Nick thought of the ways in which he would skin Clarke Hansen alive if he ever got his hands on him again. He couldn't really see any difference in her fever, but hoped that it had gone down some since she was quiet; he didn't want to think of the alternative.

"You can't die on me Essie, you here?" he said quietly, seriously. "You aren't gonna die on me, you here?" His mind turned now to what he did not want to think of; he thought that she might die, right here, right now. How would that make him feel?

In the beginning he had not liked her simply for the fact that she had trespassed on Barkley land, and then it had turned out she had a rightful claim to be there. It wasn't a legitimate reason for not liking her, but it had made him angry. Then he'd thought Jarrod had an interest in her, and she in him. But Jarrod had made it clear before he'd left Stockton that there was nothing more between them than a friendship. In a way, he realized, he had not liked the idea of her liking Jarrod. He wouldn't have admitted it, even to himself, but he was jealous of his older brother. When Jarrod had told him what he had Nick had felt…relief.

Now, looking down at her vulnerable form, lying there in pain, suffering, her mind plagued with the past, he thought of the way the sunlight made her hair seem as if it were afire or how the deep green of her eyes made her name fit her. How he admired her for the responsibilities she took on and the how strong she was, trying to survive in this world.

His thoughts were beginning to drift and he suddenly realized that he heard a wagon drawing closer. Jumping up he ran to the trail. Sure enough it was Clarke Hansen and a small, skinny fellow sitting next to him with a black bag resting on his knees.

They night was long as Nick paced up and down in the small waiting room. Clarke was still there, dozing in the chair, but Nick couldn't sleep. The doctor had said it was iffy. She could survive the surgery, but if anything went wrong in extracting the bullet she could be paralyzed forever.

When the doctor had finally come out of the operating room he told Nick that only time would tell. He hoped he'd gotten the infection and her fever should break soon. They could only wait and hope.

Clarke returned home, but Nick stayed in the back room that the doctor had set up for patients. He waited their all through the rest of the night and into the next morning.

Scotty blinked. The sun was streaming through cracks in the window coverings as she shifted in the bed. She was on her stomach and it felt awkward. She glanced to her left and found Nick Barkley in a chair. His head was propped against his fist and his eyes were closed. "Nick?"

He jerked awake, leaning forward. "Hey Doc," he called and a small, skinny man appeared. He scurried over and began checking her. He looked beneath the bandages on her lower back and then checked her forehead.

"The fever's broken. Fastest I've seen an infection grown in a person," he shook his head. "Can you move your legs?"

She moved them slightly. He pulled up the sheet and touched the bottom of her foot. "Can you feel that?" She nodded. "She'll be all right," Nick seemed to be relieved. "Won't be able to move her for about four weeks though."

"Four weeks!" both she and Nick exclaimed simultaneously.

"But ah got a ranch to run!" Scotty tried to maneuver around, but Nick was suddenly bending over her keeping her pinned to the bed with his paws.

"Lie still," he ordered. "Capri can run your ranch. Ben can for that matter and Heath'll help out any way he can."

"But…"

"No buts."

She wanted to protest, but what he said did make sense. Jon Capri could easily run the ranch without her and Ben knew enough to take it over now as well. With a sigh she situated herself a little more comfortably. "Four weeks, Doc?"

"At least." He nodded. She grimaced.

Once Scotty had gone back to sleep, Nick slipped out of the doctor's back room and found Clarke at his mother's home. "Is she all right?" he asked, concerned.

"Yep. Doc says she can be moved in about four weeks, and I'm going to stay on to make sure she's okay."

Clarke was silent, considering. "That's a long time to wait for the orphanage fund to be returned."

Nick nodded. "I can send a wire to Jarrod in advance telling him of the situation and you can head on alone. Jarrod and Fred will straighten things out on their end." Clarke nodded.

"If you think you can trust me." Nick stared at him for a moment, considering.

"I think so. I'll give them a brief account of what happen to Scotty and you can fill in her family." Clarke nodded.

"So I suppose I'll go ahead and get myself packed up again."

(To be continued…)


	12. Chapter 12: Revelations

_Part III – Clarke  
July 1882_

Chapter 12  
Revelations

When the train chugged into the station at Stockton a small, blonde little boy was shaking in his miniature cowboy boots. He was standing with Heath Barkley, Jarrod Barkley, Sheriff Madden, and Reverend Billings. He'd already had to make his confession to the latter two and now he would have to face Clarke Hansen, all by himself.

After receiving the telegram from Nick containing the information about Clarke and the vague details about Scotty's accident, it was a consensus between Jarrod, Heath, Victoria and Ben that part of Luke's punishment be that he met and confessed to Clarke what he had done. Still though, they had decided, that it would have to be up to Scotty if further punishment were needed, though they would plea his case as to what had already been taken care of.

But it was not merely the confession that Luke was worried about. Ben had told him of the telegram's contents and he shrank from the fact that his prank had nearly caused two lives to be lost. He understood, from both the sheriff and reverend's lectures that he had almost caused Clarke to be lynched by not so well meaning neighbors, and if proof could not have been procured for the man he might have been sentenced to hang anyway.

And while he felt a terrible guiltiness about what could have happened to Clarke, he felt extremely guilty over the fact that his mother had nearly lost her life. Being as young yet as he was, he had no way of even thinking of the domino affect his actions could have on everyone around him. And the thought that he might have lost his mother and that at that very moment she was suffering made him what to run all the way home and hide under his bed, weeping. He could not imagine being alone again.

The train hissed with steam as it stopped and passengers climbed off. Among them the tall, blonde gentleman. "Hello sheriff!" he called waving as he weaved through the crowd. "I see you got Nick's telegram." He handed the briefcase to the reverend who immediately began checking the contents. "I added an extra $20, Reverend," He said before turning back to Fred Madden.

"We did," the sheriff nodded. "How is Scotty?"

"Better. It's a long story that I'll tell once I've had a chance to wash."

"Before we proceed," the dark haired lawyer interrupted. "I believe we have one young man who would like to say something."

Heath gently pushed the young boy forward encouragingly. Clarke glanced from one to the other of the older folks before bending a knee to be eye level with the little boy. "What's the matter Luke?" he noted the pale face of the mischievous child and stifled the urge to smile. For some reason the boy's look reminded him of himself, many years before.

"I was naughty," Luke said. "I hid your briefcase so you couldn't find it."

"Ah. I see now," Clarke smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry," the boy mumbled low.

"You're forgiven," and he gave the child a hug. "Now," he straightened. "Let me get a hotel and wash and we'll talk about Scotty and Nick."

"No you're not," Jarrod responded. "You're coming out to the ranch with us. And no arguments."

Scotty felt peevish. She'd snapped at the doctor, his kind wife, Ellie and the children, Mrs. Hansen and even Nick. She knew she should not, but the walls were beginning to get to her.

Nick had bought and borrowed several books for her to read. She'd found them interesting especially James Fenimore Cooper's _The Last of the Mohicans _and Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice._ But even so, she ached to be up, moving, doing something. She wasn't a particularly good seamstress, but she'd given it a stab, and had ended up stabbing her finger, making her all the more angry.

She knew she was being unreasonable. It wasn't really anyone's fault that she was laying up waiting for the wound to heal. The strange thing to her was that Nick seemed to be being…well, patient with her. Not only had he brought her books, but almost anything else she wanted.

Scotty had the feeling that he understood how she felt, but that still did not explain to her why he was doing all of this. He could have very easily packed up and gone back to Stockton. There truly wasn't anything he could do that the doctor and his wife couldn't do and Mrs. Hansen had volunteered to keep an eye on her. There was plenty of time for her to puzzle it out, but she seemed to be missing what she felt was sitting right under her nose.

The first week had been the best week because she had not felt like doing anything but sleep, she reflected as the days began to inch along. That had made the days fly by, but by the middle of the second week she had slept as long as she could. Now her legs seemed to ache to move to be up in the saddle to work. She felt as if she could crawl up one wall and down the other. Her blankets and sheets were uncomfortable, her hair was uncomfortable, her clothes were uncomfortable. Everything was uncomfortable.

It didn't help that it was the middle of summer and the heat was stifling. She and Nick began playing checkers to break up the monotony, but that soon became boring. They played cards for a time, the doctor now and again, when his duties permitted, joining them for a game. But that grew old quickly.

When she could sleep, which seemed almost impossible some nights, she dreamed of being back on her ranch, helping her boys and Nellie, working hard, sweating, feeling the wind blowing. But, to her surprise, Nick seemed to appear in some of those dreams, though when she thought about it, it did make sense since she was spending so much time with him.

One afternoon when she was in a particularly antsy mood, Nick began to reminisce. It had almost been startling when he began, talking about his childhood, growing up. She was fascinated though. It brought up memories she had thought well buried in her mind. "So what about you?" he asked after a while, he smiled at her slightly as she frowned.

"Ah wouldn't want to bore ya," she sighed, shifting under the covers, trying to find a better position. "It's a long story."

"We got time," Nick shifted in his seat and leaned back.

"Whale, ya know ah was born and raised in Tennessee?" he nodded. "Back in the hill country. We were in the sticks were we barely knew of a world beyond. Some knew, some had been and seen, others had dealings with some folks to sell their moonshine. My maw, was as red headed as ah am. Ah don't really remember, but she told me my paw was a dark headed, tall man. Guess ah got my size from her too," Scotty chuckled. "But my paw got hisself killed one day when they were out hunting. Whale a widowed woman in those hills with two kids at her skirts ain't got much of options for taking care of herself. That's when she married Hampton.

"When ah first knew Hampton ah thought he was a nice enough fellar and would be good for Maw. He took to my little brother Chester, purty well. Took 'im fishing and hunting. Thought we had it made too. He seemed to be better equipped to take care of us than my paw was, though he did his best.

"But after the first year, we began to notice that he drank an awful lot. Maw didn't say anything to me and ah didn't say anything to Chess, but ah noticed it and one day Chess mentioned it to me. That was the first time Hampton came home and beat Maw. From there it only got worse. Maw tried to put the best face on it and pretend nothin' was happening, but we saw. It's had not to in a small one room cabin with just a loft above that me and Chess shared. He had us a curtain between for privacy, but that was it.

"It all went like that for about five years; ah was fifteen by then and he came home stone drunk. And he started in and he didn't stop," she swallowed hard. "Ah couldn't hardly bear it no more, but Chess, he was beyond it and grabbed the shot gun and shot him point blank in the head." She shivered. She had been retelling the whole incident without pause and without a quaver of her voice, but here she felt sorrow well up inside.

"It was too late for Maw. We should have left right then and there. There was no way justice would have been served anyway you look at it since Hampton's older brother was the sheriff of sorts in those parts. Hampton's family was fairly influential. It was an hour later 'fore some of his kin came riding up and we didn't rightly know what to do. The came in there asked what had happened and we told 'em the truth. They immediately strung up Chester," she swallowed around the lump rising in her throat. "Took me and married me off to a cousin of Hampton's. Paul weren't too bad a fellow. He was, ah guess, the black sheep of the family. We probably coulda been purty happy together, but they roped him into helping out with the feud.

"Ya see, my paw's family got angry cause of them hanging my brother. Week after we was married Paul got shot. Ah was really frightened by this point. Ah knew Hampton's family didn't care who they married me off to and the next might be worse than Hampton himself. So ah took the money Paul kept under our mattress and ah lit a shuck out of there."

She was quiet, reflective for several moments. Nick sat, waiting patiently, reflecting on the life she'd had to live himself. "So where did you go?"

Her eyes lifted to him and she smiled slightly. "Whale, ah went to Georgia. Almost died too, but there was a family of freed slaves and they took me in for a while. They worked for a plantation that hired most if it's workers. They were good to me and ah worked alongside them for a time. But the war broke out right after then. Didn't really affect us much at first, but things kept getting tighter and tighter. And then, of course, ya had Sherman marching to the sea in '64. We all got separated.

"Ah managed to hide out until they passed, but when they'd passed, that's when I found my first two. Jimmy's mama had been a servant of Louisa's and they'd pretty much been raised together. Ah found those two huddled together in the back of an old corn crib. Ah don't really know what they saw. They never told me, but ah always figured it was pretty bad.

"But with the war on the way to a close and me barely able to keep bread in our mouths we headed west. Sometimes ah had to steal food just to keep are bellies from starving." She sighed. "Never liked doing that much, but we managed to make it to Texas. Ah cut my hair and dressed in men's pants and all, fellar hired me on to his ranch. He weren't as badly effected as some others were from the war, so he could afford us. Ah could have a cabin to myself since I had the young'uns. We did fairly good there too. Made enough money to keep us clothed and fed, but then one of the fellars figured out my secret. We got thrown out on my ear after then.

"Ah started looking for any kind of respectable job and finally got a one doing laundry, but I'd loved ranching. We finally packed up and moved further west. That's when ah found Joel. He was a small little thing, his ma had died and nobody else would take him in. Ah wasn't too sure how I was gonna feed us all, but I couldn't just leave 'im behind. So, the three of us arrived at another ranch, and this time I told the fellar the truth. He hired me after ah proved to him ah could rope as good as any of his men. Ah proved to him later ah could do a lot of things as good as any of his men."

She had paused and took a sip of water from the stand next to the bed. "So who was Arnold Croft?" Nick asked. Scotty looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"How do ya know about him?"

"You were talking when you were delirious," he replied, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Well, Arnold was the ranch owner, and he'd taken a shine to me. But he weren't no good. He was pretty much stuck on himself. And he was doing all sorts of things, like cutting in neighboring rancher's cattle. Ah got out of there with enough savings to keep us fed for a few months. But that weren't what ah was wanting. The next stop was a little longer spell, but I made up enough money for a stake and we went to Colorado and bought ourselves a ranch of our own.

"Eventually we made it pretty big and ah had enough to start a second ranch. By this time Louisa was about to be married and Jim, he'd found him a girl in Texas and they'd been exchanging letters and finally she came to Colorado and married him. So ah divided up the ranch and moved west again. That's how we come to California."

They were silent for several moments. "Sound's like you've had it pretty rough a few times," Nick responded, patting her hand. Scotty shrugged.

"Don't seem like it now, but ah reckon you're right."

After that evening of discussion, the time didn't seem to go by quite so slowly.

"Ah wish we'd ridden our horses," Scotty complained for the twentieth time.

"I wish we had too," Nick growled in response for the eighteenth. "Then I wouldn't have to hear you complain about the train ride."

Scotty sighed. No, she was actually rather thankful they'd decided to ride the train back to Stockton and rent a car for the horses. It got her home quicker and she was more than ready to be home and see the children. She hoped they hadn't run Heath, Jarrod, Audra and Leah crazy yet.

"How much longer?"

Nick grunted as if she'd hit him. "I'm just as ready to be back as you are," he growled. "And it won't be too much longer."

"I'm sorry Nick," she laid a hand on his arm. "Ah don't mean to be a nuisance." He covered her hand with his and grinned at her.

"I know you don't, Essie, you just keep on pestering me is all."

Scotty sighed and glanced out the window. "You ain't gonna call me that in front of everybody else are ya?"

"Call you what? Oh, no, I won't," he pushed his hat forward and she fell silent.

That gave her time to think, but she really didn't want to think. She'd had too much time to think already as it was and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable where her thoughts seemed to be going.

She was pleased when she saw the Stockton depot roll into view. She poked Nick in the ribs, to which he responded with a grunt. "We're here," she replied happily.

"So I gathered," he sat up and adjusted his hat. The train had been slowing to a stop and now jolted them slightly as it came to rest and steam hissed. He stood up and pulled down the satchels they'd acquired and then helped her up. "You okay?" he asked, searching her face.

"I'm fine Nick, just lead the way and I'll follow ya."

He nodded, but when they arrived to the platform he helped her down. "Ma!" she heard two joyful voices and bent down to catch both of them in her arms. "Oh Ma you're all right!" Luke exclaimed happily, laughing. "I've been so worried about you!"

"But haven't you been getting Nick's telegrams?" she looked from Nick to Jarrod, who had strode over with Ben and Jon, puzzled.

"It's been more of a matter of conscience," Jarrod responded.

"Conscience?"

"Let's get you home before we explain." With that they were taken to the Barkley buggy and conveyed to home, a sight she was very thankful to see.

Several days had passed and the Scott family had been invited to spend the evening with the Barkleys. They had dined on steak and potatoes and many various vegetables and were just finishing up a delightful desert when Heath Barkley rose from his seat. "I have an announcement to make."

"Do you now little brother?" Nick teased, grinning.

"I do," Heath responded with a crooked grin back and a happy glance in the direction of Leah, who, along with Clarke, were also guests of the evening. "I have asked Leah O'Leary to be my wife, and she has accepted."

After a brief pause for everyone to take in the news, there was a flurry of congratulations. Scotty smiled to herself as she glanced down the table where Audra sat next to Clarke Hansen. She didn't doubt that it wouldn't be much longer before the two of them would have an announcement to make.

But it was Mrs. Victoria Barkley who saw where Scotty's own eyes finally rested, and met, with a pair of hazel ones, and she had her own suspicions of who would be the next of her children to announce an engagement.

(To be continued…)

_With Part IV. Dr. Eugene Barkley has just arrived back in the states, but before he returns to Stockton he's persuaded to stay a few days with an old friend and colleague, but is his memory truly consistent with the man he now is visiting? And what can he do to help a poor Swedish maiden?_


	13. Chapter 13: The Swedish Maid

_Part IV – Mai  
July 1882_

Chapter 13  
The Swedish Maid

A foggy mist cloaked the harbor as Dr. Eugene Barkley stepped off the boat. It was good to be back on American soil. For too long he'd been abroad, finishing up his prestigious internship in France, Germany and other countries. But now, the prodigal was about to return home. He'd made arrangements to stay the night with a fellow student who now had his practice here in New York City, Dr. Richard Orden.

And as Eugene glanced around the docks he spotted his friend and the two shook hands vigorously. "Gene!" he exclaimed.

"Dick! You've gained a few pounds!"

"Only one or two. Look at you though, very distinguished," he waved to the waxed mustache that Eugene had coaxed while in Europe.

"Thank you," he bowed slightly. "Shall we proceed?"

"Yes, yes I have a carriage waiting with my man, this way," and he led the way through the throngs to an awaiting carriage.

"So, tell me old man, how was Europe?" Richard Orden asked.

"Ah, fine. I saw the most intriguing device last year in Paris at the International Exhibition of Electricity. It was a three wheeled carriage that was conveyed by an electric engine."

"You jest, Gene!"

Eugene just shrugged. "I'm only telling you what I saw. I think it's fascinating and one day it's going to be a wonderful aid to us doctors. We won't have to hitch up the horses before we head out to see a patient."

"Perhaps," Dick responded, doubtfully. "By the way we've been invited to spend tomorrow evening with Dr. Esler and his wife."

Eugene frowned. "Oh, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline, I'm ready to head back to Stockton and see the folks."

"Oh, come on! After all the adventures you've had, you're ready to go back to that place?"

"I've had fun, Dick, but I'm ready to go home."

"A few more days won't hurt anything, will it now?" Dick grinned a bashful half grin. "I want to catch up on all the things you've done and seen while away and introduce you to a few of my friends."

Eugene frowned, "Well, I suppose a couple of days wouldn't hurt anything. But then I am heading for Stockton."

"Very well," Dick agreed. "But, I do intend on talking you into coming back here after your visit home so that we can go into practice together."

"You're going to have to talk long and hard then, because I intend on opening up my practice in Stockton."

"So you keep saying," grinned his old friend.

They arrived at his small townhouse. It was a narrow two story house, but furnished with mahogany chairs and tables, red, plush carpets, and crystal chandeliers. A man dressed in a suit was waiting at the door and took Eugene's things up to his room, while Dick introduced him to the billiard room.

Eugene, having grown up on a wealthy ranch, was not unaccustomed to nice things, but his friend's extravagance surprised him. "You seem to be doing well, Dick," he stated, solemnly. He did not want to offend, but he had always thought of Dick to be a very plain and simple man. This Dick, he realized with sudden sadness, was different.

"What do you think, old boy?"

"It's…very nice," he replied guardedly.

"What's the matter, Gene? You look so glum!"

"Well," he sat down in one of the carved chairs and looked up at his old friend. "I…just can't seem to figure out how you could have all this. I know you don't make that much as a doctor."

"Pooh! Nonsense! Is that what's bothering you? You think I'm doing something underhanded to have all this wealth?" he laughed. "No, my uncle died and left me all this. He'd never married so he had no children. That's one of the reasons I chose New York to set up my practice. My father wanted me back in Los Angeles, but I said, no sirree! I have this house and I'm going to make use of it."

Eugene only felt half better by Dick's explanation. "I'm sure you'll want to go bathe and change. I'll have a maid get the water ready for you, but would you like a drink first?"

"Sure," he nodded and after several moments a young woman appeared carrying a tray. Her blonde hair was braided and twisted in an intricate mass around her head. She was wearing a lovely plain dress and her blue eyes were cast down toward the tray she was carrying.

Gene noticed Dick watching her with a smirk quirking his lips. Gene frowned as she set the tray down and hurried from the room, striding out of the room with her head held high and Dick returned his attention to his guest.

"So, tell me all about Europe."

Gene forgot his unease about his friend as he got caught up in regaling him about his work abroad. After a while he paused in his telling to make his way to his rooms and bathe. The same little maid he'd seen downstairs was laying out towels on his bed and stared at him wide eyed when he entered.

"Thank you," taking off his jacket and throwing it across a chair. She curtsied and hurried towards the door. Gene frowned as he picked up the towels and headed towards the water closet down the hall. It would be nice to relax for a few moments before dining down stairs.

He noticed the ornate-ness of the rooms that he entered. His own room had a gilded bed frame and dark wall papering with gold fleur-de-lis patterns. The curtains too, matched. He was afraid that the new found wealth of his friend had gone to his head, but he hoped he was mistaken.

Down stairs he found Dick and two other men mingling around the table. "There you are, old man," his friend greeted. "I'd like to introduce you to a couple of my friends. This is Jake Langford and Pete Apple."

"Nice to meet you," Gene felt himself drawing inward. He knew he should not feel prejudiced against the two men, having only just met them, but he could not help himself.

"I hope you don't mind me inviting these two to join us in dinner?"

"No," Gene shook his head warily. Langford was a bit tipsy as he took his seat next to Dick, Apple taking one nearer Gene. The meal was quite delicious, served by an elderly man and the blonde, shy maid.

Once during the meal when the maid was serving Langford she squeaked and jumped forward slightly. Dick, who'd been consuming large quantities of wine laughed raucously. Langford joined in, cursing drunkenly. Gene noticed that Pete Apple was frowning at the two. He noticed as well that Apple had only drunk one small glass of wine, then asked for water.

The evening only grew worse as Langford and Dick consumed more wine. Around ten or so, Apple excused himself and left and Gene sorely wished he could go with him. He finally excused himself, giving the excuse that his journey had wearied him and retired.

Despite his protest that there was no need, Dick summoned the maid to turn down his sheets and prepare his room. With a sigh, Gene followed her up. "Is he like this very often?" he asked. The girl turned to him, her blue eyes large in her pale face. There was fear in her expression. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend." The rigidness of her body only relaxed slightly. "What is your name?"

"Mai," she said softly with a thick Swedish accent. "Mai Borden."

"Thank you Mai," he said as she left his room. She seemed surprised, but said nothing as she fled.

(To be continued…)


	14. Chapter 14: Prelude to Decisions

_PART VI – Mai  
July 1882_

Chapter 14  
Prelude to Decisions

The next morning Eugene rose early and went down for his breakfast. Dick was not up yet. Eugene was not surprised since he'd heard the raucous behavior downstairs the night before. It had been well into the morning hours when he'd heard his friend dragging himself upstairs. He had made a decision last night while he'd lain awake staring at the ceiling. He would stay the day to go see Dr. Esler, but he would be spending his next night at a hotel, or either at Dr. Esler's home.

Eugene had several legitimate concerns about his old friend. Probably the most important was the fact that the man was practicing medicine. If he was drunk when he was working, how many of his patients could be harmed? Part of him wanted to remain loyal to his college chum, but he knew that the lives that could be harmed far out weighed any forms of friendship.

Mai served his breakfast and he ate heartily. She was quiet and kept a more than reasonable distance from herself and him. She looked as if she would dart for the kitchen at any moment that he made a quick move.

He was finished with his meal and was waiting in the parlor when Dick finally arose. He looked as if he'd been run over with a train. When Eugene greeted him he just stared as if he didn't really understand. Dick strode across the room to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a glass. "Something for you?" he asked groggily.

"It's awfully early in the morning," Gene replied levelly. "You ought to send for a glass of milk."

"Milk?" he spat. "I don't think so. You oughtta lighten up a little, Gene."

Gene frowned. "How often do you have parties like last nights?"

Dick scoffed. "You are uptight, Gene. Relax. I'm not doing anything that anybody else isn't doing."

Gene said nothing as Mai entered the room carrying a silver tray. She quickly put it on the coffee table and scurried from the room. Dick had a smirk on his face as he watched her.

"Dick, you've changed."

He scoffed again. "So have you."

"That may be so, but I've never acted the way you're acting. When we were in school we pulled pranks, we did some crazy things, but you're being reckless, Dick. I'm concerned."

"There's no reason to be," he shrugged draining the whole glass.

"I'm concerned about your work," Gene responded levelly.

"Pooh! I'm not working drunk if that's what you're worried about. I'm always sober then. I just drink a little in my off time to relax."

"You're not drinking a little," Eugene felt very uneasy. "Last night you drank a lot. I'd wager you're feeling the affects of it now."

"Just a minor hangover Gene, nothing to be worried about. What are you planning on wearing this afternoon at Dr. Esler's?"

Gene sighed. There wasn't anything else he could say to his old friend. "I think I'll be moving to a hotel this afternoon after we go to Dr. Esler's. I'll be packing my things."

"Oh come on! It's not as bad as all that, now is it?"

"I just don't feel comfortable here, Dick. I'd rather stay at a hotel and head for Stockton tomorrow."

Dick shook his head. "You've certainly gotten all uptight over nothing, Gene."

Gene shrugged again. He returned upstairs and packed up his few things and had Dick's man to take his things downstairs. Mai came in to make up the beds and was surprised that all of his things were gone. "I'm leaving this afternoon," he told her as she made up the bed. She didn't say anything, but simply eyed him considering. He felt slightly uncomfortable, but finally returned down stairs.

About 3 he and Dick took his carriage to the Esler home were they were greeted by both Dr. Alvin Esler and his wife Aimee. They were both quite pleased to see Eugene again, whom had been a visitor to their home many times when he'd been interning in New York City.

"I do believe you've grown," Aimee Esler exclaimed over him. "And look how distinguished you look with that mustache!"

Gene self consciously touched his upper lip and smiled at her shyly. "I'm sure you've quite outgrown us, Gene with all that experience in Europe," Dr. Esler said smiling. Eugene began to regale him with the methods he'd seen while in Europe. They talked for nearly an hour, sometime during the course of things Dick getting up to leave, getting quite bored with the topics of conversation.

When things had quieted somewhat, Dr. Esler turned to Eugene with an air of seriousness touching his face. "I've wanted to talk with you privately, Eugene, about Dick." Eugene's face grew serious.

"Yes sir?"

"Have you noticed…a change in him? Since you last saw him?"

Eugene hesitated only a few moments before telling the elder doctor everything he'd observed since he'd arrived at the Orden residence.

"It's worse than that, I'm afraid," Dr. Esler shook his head. "Three nurses that work at the hospital that he works at have reported being assaulted in which each time he was implicated as being there or around at the time of the incidents. There's never been any proof, but I've become very suspicious of him."

Gene frowned. "Isn't there something you can do?" Dr. Esler shook his head sadly.

"Not unless I had actual proof of misconduct there's very little that I can do to him. He has a couple of times come in drunk to work, or with a severe hangover, so your fears in that regard are well founded."

Shaking his head sadly, Gene turned back to his old mentor. "What can I do?"

Esler shrugged. "There's nothing you can do. As a matter of fact you've just proven my suspicions to be correct. I've had rumors that he was carousing and such. You've seen it with your own eyes. I suppose there is one thing you could do."

"What's that?" Gene leaned forward eagerly.

"Go home. I don't want Dick's influences to rub off on you. You've come to far to be ruined by his worldly ways."

Sighing, Gene sat back in his chair. Dr. Esler was right. He should return home. There wasn't anything he could do to change Dick now, that was up to the man himself now. "I was wondering if I could stay here the night?" he asked finally.

"Of course," Esler responded. "I'll let Aimee know and she can have a room fixed for you."

"Thank you. I think I'll see about making arrangements to return to Stockton tomorrow, if possible."

Luke Scott stared at the sleeping cowboy. At equal intervals he could hear a small snore coming from beneath the black hat that covered the man's face.

"Don't you bother him, Luke," Nellie whispered behind him. "You might make him mad. Then he'll yell at you."

"I'm not bothering him at all," Luke returned in the same whisper. "Why does he come over here anyway? Especially just to take some nap?"

Nellie rolled her chocolate eyes to the ceiling. "Are you blind Luke Scott?"

The blonde headed boy turned back to her indignantly. "I'm certainly not!" he had both hands firmly pressed against his hips in a similar imitation of his adopted mother, and the cowboy he was so studiously studying.

"He's here to see Ma," Nellie retorted. "Ain't you seen it?"

Luke looked a little taken aback. He had not thought about the fact that Nick Barkley's few visits to the Scott ranch had been primarily to see their mother. It had not occurred to him.

Indeed, it hadn't really occurred to Scotty either. They had all been working in their spare time on the little house Heath was building for himself and Leah. It would, hopefully, be done by the time of their marriage in October. Scotty had volunteered herself for the job, as had Ben and Jon adding to the help Heath was receiving from Nick and some of the other hands, and occasionally Jarrod it was going along smoothly.

But during the past several weeks since her arrival back home, Nick had been dropping by the Scott ranch and staying for supper. Sometimes he helped out with the chores, or played with the children, but Scotty didn't really understand why he had decided to continue visiting her. She had figured he would have had enough of her company after the four weeks in Davisville.

Heath excitedly took Leah's arm as he led her through the framed building that would be their new home. It was a small house, with only one bedroom, a loft and an open kitchen, dining and living area. He, with the help of Ben Scott, was fashioning the cabinets himself. It was truly a labor of love for him.

"It looks so nice and cozy," Leah smiled up at him, her dark braid swinging.

He flashed a crooked grin that warmed her heart. "I'm glad. It ain't too small for you is it?"

She shook her head. "It's the perfect size. I've always lived in small places and if we need to we can always expand it."

"I hope we have to expand it many times," Heath grinned. She grinned back. "I hope we have a dozen little ones."

"So do I," Leah replied, smiling half to herself. "So do I."

The moonlit night was inviting as Audra took a seat on the garden bench. Clarke took a seat next to her. "I'm afraid I have some bad news," Clarke told her sorrowfully.

"Bad news?" Audra's mouth formed a tiny pout.

"Yes, I'm going to have to return to San Francisco in the morning."

"Again?" she asked sadly.

"Yes. Business. We'll be beginning building the factory next month, but I need to get with the board on the plans. I'm afraid I won't be back until we're ready to start building."

"That's going to be such a long time!"

"I know," he hesitated. "But I wanted to ask you something."

Audra turned to him suddenly. "Ask me what?" she couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.

"If you would wait for me? I know it's not such a long time, but I know you have many beaus lining up to court you. What I'm asking I suppose is that you won't see any of them while I'm gone? That we'll be mutually exclusive to one another?"

She thought a moment before cocking her head to peer up at him. "So you're meaning that we're sort of engaged?"

"I…suppose you might consider it that. I want to get the factory underway before we agree to something more permanent, like engagement and marriage, but it is on my mind."

"Mine too," Audra murmured. "Yes, Clarke, I'll wait for you."

"Thank you my dear," and he kissed her hand before they returned back to the house and the parlor, where Heath and Leah were sitting on the couch and Nick seemed uncharacteristically pensive.

(To be continued…)


	15. Chapter 15: Decisions in Haste

_PART IV – Mai  
July 1882_

Chapter 15  
Decisions in Haste

Eugene passed a fitful night of sleep in the Esler household, but not from a lack of their hospitality. Something bothered him terribly and that was something Dr. Esler had told him. He had been more than horrified and a little skeptical that his friend could have been involved with the assaults on the nurses, but as he continued to think on what he had observed he had begun to have little doubt in his mind.

That begged to bring him to the subject of the quiet, shy maid that Dick employed. Her actions had been one of someone who was fearful, now he knew what it was that she feared and he sympathized the girl. But as he thought it through there was nothing that he could do to change her condition, and she could easily have gone to work somewhere else he supposed.

But she bothered his conscious all during the night and the next morning as he gathered up his things and took the Esler's carriage to train station, Alvin Esler accompanying him. "I've enjoyed seeing you again," Gene told his mentor. "I can't tell you what the days that I was under your tutelage meant to me. I learned a lot from you."

"I'm glad," the man replied with a fatherly gleam in his eye. "You've become a good doctor, Eugene, and I hope you can get your practice going out west. I'm sure they'll be much demand for your services."

"Thank you sir," Eugene nodded. He let out a sigh and went to the cars. He boarded and put his case in the compartment above. But as he sat there he began to grow uneasy. Mai was heavily on his mind. He barely knew the girl, but somehow he felt as if he needed to do something for her. With a suddenness of decision he rose from his seat and retrieved his bag.

He had to run to catch Esler before he drove off, the elder doctor looking a little puzzled. "What's wrong Eugene?" he questioned.

"I have something I need to do," he said. "Would you drive me to Orden's?"

Esler agreed but he still looked puzzled. "What is it that you need to do? There's nothing more that you can say to change Dick. He's made his decisions."

"It's not him I need to speak to. I…just have a feeling, I know that sounds strange, but I do." Eugene worried that his mentor would laugh at him for going on a feeling. He knew that some of his brothers would have likely laughed. But instead Esler only nodded and drove him to Dick's townhouse.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Esler asked.

"No, I can handle this." Eugene strode the space to the steps and rang the bell. It was answered by the butler who let Eugene in. He asked him immediately where the maid, Mai was. The butler shrugged and told him that he supposed she was in the kitchen. Looking in the kitchen he found no one there and returned to the main part of the house and went to the parlor. He found both her and Richard in the room. Mai was darting from one corner of the room to another, her face deathly pale. Dick was following her, his steps wobbly and his speech slurred.

Eugene stepped into the room and between Mai and Dick. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Just having some fun," his body swaying from side to side, his speech slurred so badly it was hard to understand anything he said, and his eyes bloodshot and glazed. "Don't you ever have any fun?"

"I'm ashamed I ever considered you my friend," Eugene spat angrily. He took Mai by the arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Oh, no sir!" she looked pleading. "If you not let me stay and work I have no place to go."

"Surely you can get a job somewhere else?" Eugene asked stopping and turning towards her.

She shook her head. "I can't get job anywhere else. This only place hire me."

"I doubt that." She shook her head.

"You go. I be okay."

Eugene raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. I'll make sure you have another job Mai, even if I'm the one that has to give you one." She looked at him for a long moment. Finally she nodded.

"Okay. I go with you."

Leah O'Leary stood beside Heath apprehensively as the train chugged into the station, a week later than the family had originally expected the youngest brother. She didn't know what to expect and wasn't sure how his reception of her would be. If the rest of the family as any indication he would welcome her with open arms, but she understood, he had been away for several years.

The train hissed to a stop and she leaned a little closer to Heath who put a protective arm around her shoulders. She would have recognized Dr. Eugene Barkley even if Nick had not enveloped the tall, blonde young man in a welcoming bear hug, Jarrod shaking his hand in a warm, fatherly fashion and Heath patting him on the back, Audra's sisterly kiss or Mrs. Barkley's motherly one. There was an air about him that reminded her of each of the brothers, from that very moment. Yet, while he had a resemblance in his manner, and looks he was his own person. He was unique.

But, though in the brief moments while the family hugged, kissed and kissed and hugged, she noticed a petit, young, blonde woman standing off to the side and she immediately felt the urge to introduce herself to the woman. With her dark braid swinging she walked over to her and said, "Hello, my name is Leah."

The woman smiled at her a wide smile that spread across her face and her blue eyes shown. "I…am Mai. Mai Borden."

"Did you come with Dr. Barkley?" Leah asked.

The woman's eyes narrowed in surprise. "Yes, he…he help me." She seemed to be struggling with her words as Leah patiently waited.

"You'll soon find out that, that is a Barkley trait."

"Trait?" she asked, puzzled.

"Yes, helping people is a Barkley…" she searched for a better word. "Feature."

"Feature? Ah, like blonde hair or nose?" she pointed at her own nose.

"Exactly."

Heath finally broke away from the crowd and brought Leah to be introduced to the young doctor whose small mustache made him look rather distinguished. To the surprise of the rest of the family Eugene turned to introduce Mai. But after the introductions were made they all welcomed her and the party headed for the ranch.

(To be continued…)

With Part V. A part of many weddings. Heath and Leah are about to be married and Nick and Scotty just might discover where their relationship is headed. Eugene is setting hi his new practice, but will he figure out how he feels about Mai? The new factory is underway and Audra and Clarke have plans to make. Meanwhile the first Barkley grandchild is awaiting its arrival, but will sorrow overshadow its birth?


	16. Chapter 16: The First Wedding

_Part V – Four Marriages and Grandchild  
__October 1882 – July 1883_

Chapter 16  
The First Wedding

Eugene took his stethoscope from around his neck and listened carefully to the breathing of his current patient. After a moment he removed it and wrote a few notes in his notebook, prescribed a medication to his patient and returned to the outer room where Mai was busily sanitizing his surgical utensils. She had learned a lot about being a nurse in a few short months and he had loved every minute of teaching her.

He had decided to set up his office in the area furthest away from Dr. Merar's. Both doctors had conferred that it would be easier on patients if one of the offices was located at one end of town, and the other at the opposite end. Many patients still preferred the familiar face of the elder doctor, while some chose Eugene because of his being a Barkley. Still others chose Dr. Merar simply because he was _not_ a Barkley.

Eugene washed his hands in the basin and turned to Mai, her golden hair shining in the afternoon light. "Are you about ready to go?"

"Yes. Is time to go, no?"

"Yep," Eugene replied. "I need to help Heath with some of those last minute things out in the yard."

"And I need help put up garland," Mai smiled. Since she'd arrived in Stockton she had been staying out at the ranch with the family. She had melded very well with Audra, Leah and Mrs. Barkley and had been helping in the preparations for the upcoming wedding.

Eugene had been surprised somewhat when he'd discovered that his older brother Heath was about to be married, but he was happy for him. He regretted not having more time to get to know his third brother, but hoped that his return home would give him the opportunity.

It had not taken him long to discover that his sister Audra, too, had a suitor. He was not entirely sure he liked Clarke Hansen, but the rest of the family seemed to accept him so he saw no reason to bring up the subject. They had, after all, known him for a lot longer time and he seemed to have passed some sort of approval test.

The other new addition to the family's friends seemed to be a female rancher of all things, Scotty Scott. He had not yet determined how she fit into things, but he was enjoying watching his family's interactions with each other and the extended friends. He had missed them all terribly. He realized it now even more.

The Barkley house was a bustle of activity for the very next morning, October 7, 1882, Heath Barkley and Leah O'Leary were going to be married. Audra, Leah, Scotty, Mai and Mrs. Barkley had been decorating the house and helping Silas in the kitchen. Heath, Nick, Jarrod and Eugene had been busily adding the finishing touches to the small little house that Heath and Leah would be making their home and moving around the heavy furniture, benches, tables, etc. for the women.

Scotty and Audra, per Leah's request would be her bride's maids, so Scotty had made arrangements for the children and herself to stay at the ranch, leaving Jon in charge of the ranch while she and Ben were gone. They had invited many friends from Stockton and neighboring ranches, and several of them would be attending, totaling somewhere just below 500 people. They had decided to have the wedding outside, weather permitting, to accommodate the crowd.

The gown was ready and waiting for the next day. The food was prepared and all but a few finishing touches were needed for the cake. The men put tarps over the tables set up outside and the chairs were stacked just inside the door, waiting. They all ate a hearty soup and retired for the night, Leah staying at the ranch house as well, sharing Audra's room.

The morning dawned bright and shining and poor Leah shook with excitement and fear, not really of marrying Heath, but of the huge step she was about to take and of being the center of attention for the entire day. Every thing was chaos as people arranged tables, chairs and prepared for the happy occasion.

Leah had asked Mai to arrange her hair and when she had finished it was beautifully braided and arranged on her head, with a few curls hanging around the sides of her face. She stepped into her gown and finished off with an old pair of pearls borrowed from Victoria Barkley. She also wore a sapphire pin on her left shoulder, the pin a gift from Heath her first Christmas with the Barkleys.

Guests had been arriving all morning and had been helping with arranging things. The pastor they had engaged for the ceremony had arrived. Everything was now ready. Both Leah and Heath had agreed for Jarrod to give her away and Nick and Eugene to be the best men. Luke Scott would be the ring bearer and Nellie the flower girl, though they knew some of the guests might object.

The time had arrived. Heath wiped his sweaty palms against his good pants and turned to face the direction Leah would be coming. On rare occasions he had seen her wear her dark brown hair up instead of the long braid she usually wore, but he was not prepared for how she looked just then in the pure white dress, trimmed with lace. The curls that framed her face showed off her pale features and dark brown eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked slowly down the aisle. He didn't even notice Jarrod who held her hand. He didn't even notice when the pastor began to speak.

Leah was inwardly trembling as she stepped up and turned to face Heath. She was very aware of all the eyes watching her and she tried to block her mind from them and only focus on the man she was about to marry. Her Heath. How good, sweet, kind and sensitive he was to her! How her admiration of him and love for him had grown in the several months! Now, as she had dreamed, she would be his.

Scotty sipped punch from a glass as she watched the music had begun to play and folks were milling about eating, and dancing. The first dancers on the floor, or rather the bare ground where the party was taking place, were of course Mr. and Mrs. Heath Barkley. She liked the sound of that. Mrs. Leah Barkley. She hoped that Leah and Heath had many years of happiness ahead of them.

She was very self conscious of the fact that she was wearing a dress. The very dress she had not worn for the Fourth of July. It was finally being put to good use, she decided and was glad that Leah had suggested she wear that for the ceremony. It felt good to be in a dress, but it felt odd too.

She had, as was her custom, been sitting on the sidelines, just watching the others in their enjoyment of dancing or talking or eating. But after a while, Nick walked over to where she was sitting and bowed in a gentlemanly way that almost made her laugh, but she quickly stifled the feeling of humor when she realized that he was serious. "May I have this dance?" he said in a courtly way. Scotty raised an eyebrow.

"Ah suppose it wouldn't hurt," she set down her glass tumbler and stood.

"You look mighty pretty in that dress," he commented. She glanced down at herself.

"You really think so Nick?" she asked hesitantly. "Ah feel kinda strange in a dress."

"You ought to wear them more often."

The afternoon passed and the newly wedded couple departed after opening gifts and given well wishes. Scotty had agreed to stay and help with the cleaning. She ended up helping Nick, Ben, Eugene and Jarrod with tables and chairs. As they were working Nick and Scotty took a break in the barn where the pieces of wood that had been used to construct the outdoor tables were stored.

Scotty took an exhausted seat on a bale of hay and Nick sat down beside her, peeling off his gloves. "They make a nice couple don't they?"

"Heath and Leah? I suppose." Nick sounded absent.

"Something wrong, Nick?" she turned to him suddenly, hearing something in his voice.

"Yeah," he said, hesitating. "You."

"Me?" she looked at him a long moment and then it finally hit her and it all made sense. She felt like an idiot that she'd not seen it before. She had known her own feelings for a long, long time, but had not wanted to admit to them. And now she understood why Nick had been spending so much time at her ranch and with her in particularly. "Oh Nick!" she exclaimed suddenly. Then she laughed. "Ah must be as blind as a bat."

He looked puzzled, hurt and offended all at once. "What's so funny?"

"Me, Nick. Me. Ah knew it was only a matter of time for Heath and Leah. Ah saw it with my own two older youg'uns; ah know Ben's just waiting for Nellie to grow up. But here ah couldn't see my own self. That's what's funny Nick." And with that she bent over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Neither one of them saw Eugene step back from the front of the barn. And both of them forgot the work they were supposed to be doing while they talked, and talked, and talked some more about the things that they'd never spoke of to one another before.

(To be continued…)


	17. Chapter 17: Promises and a Surprise

_Part V – Four Weddings and a Grandchild  
October 1882- July 1883_

Chapter 17  
Promises and a Surprise

The grassy rolling knoll that overlooked the rippling lake was the perfect spot for a late October picnic. Audra Barkley was basking in the warmth of the sun and the soft breeze that kissed her pale cheek. Next to her, lounging on the blanket spread beneath them was Clarke Hansen, his thick blonde hair falling in his eyes as he stared out at the lovely sight. "It is beautiful," Audra breathed.

"It is," he replied, but he wasn't looking at the lake now. Audra failed to notice. "I'm almost finished with building the factory," he said, almost absently. He had spent many hours going over how he should go about what he wanted to say to Audra. They had been spending every available hour, minute, second together when he was not working on the factory.

And now, he was almost finished and was about to purchase a house in town. He did not want to make the purchase without consulting Audra first, because he wanted this to be the place that they made their home. "Audra, would you…would you be willing to live in town? In Stockton?"

Audra's head slowly turned toward him a small smile curving her lips. "Oh Clarke I would love that!" she exclaimed, throwing both arms around him.

He laughed and unclasped her arms from around his neck. "Silly girl," he teased. "I haven't even proposed to you!"

"You don't have to!" Audra breathed. "Yes, yes and yes!" her smile broadened.

"Well, I'll ask anyway. Just for the fun of it." And he bent down on one knee and pulled out a small black box, he opened it revealing a small diamond ring. "Audra Barkley," he intoned. "The sun in my life rises and sets with you in it. Will you be my wife?"

It was a blustery mid-November morning when Scotty Scott pushed Ben in front of her. The young man she called her son was taller than she was, broad shouldered and muscular and he was going in the direction she pushed unwillingly, but Ben would never have considered resisting her. He might not like the idea of facing the young Barkley doctor, but he had too much respect and affection for the woman he considered his mother to have pulled away from her guiding hand.

"I'm jes' fine Ma," he told her for the millionth time. "My fever's gone down quite a bit." He might be going where she led, but he still could try to convince her that he had no need of the doctor's services. He had a few weeks earlier cut himself badly on a piece of wire, but had dressed the wound himself and kept it from Scotty. By the time she had discovered it, it as already infected somewhat, but she had done her best to fight the infection, knowing her son's dislike for doctors. But now it had gotten worse and she would not hear of him staying away any longer.

Eugene glanced up as she entered and knew immediately that the young man was ill. After hearing what Scotty told him he began at once to doctor the wound. After a while he came out and sighed. "He's quite stubborn I'm afraid," Eugene shook his head. "Perhaps if he'd come in a few days after the infection began it wouldn't have been so bad."

Scotty's forehead creased with worry. "Is he gonna be all right?"

"Oh yes!" Eugene's face softened. "I didn't mean to worry you. He just wouldn't have had to go through all of this if he'd had it dressed properly in the first place. If you'd have discovered it a few days earlier and administered to it he would have probably been okay." Scotty shook her head.

"Whale it can't be helped now. Can ah take 'im home?"

"Sure," Eugene had been washing his hands at a basin and now wiped them on a towel Mai had just brought in from the back room.

"Have you seen Leah lately?" Scotty asked casually as she walked with Gene back to the room where Ben was buttoning up his shirt. Gene glanced down at the petite woman with a puzzled expression.

"Well, yes I saw her just yesterday."

"Is she doin' any better?"

"Yes, she's going to be just fine."

Scotty nodded. "The nine month's cure, then."

Gene stopped mid stride and turned to her. "I can't give that information out. Not even Heath knows yet!"

Scotty laughed and shook her head. She glanced at Mai who was now arranging doctor tools on one of the counters in the examination room. "You Barkley boys cain't see what's right under yer noses." She laughed again, but at a personal joke of her own. "Come on Ben, lets git home."

Eugene watched Mai as she moved gracefully around the room. She had fit into her job as nurse quite well. He liked having her near and with him every day. He had not considered what life might be like without her. He took for granted that she was there. He took for granted that she would stay out at the ranch, so when she announced that she would soon be getting a room in town, he was shocked. It still shocked him and he just couldn't figure out why he felt the way he did about it.

Nick, Scotty, Jon and Ben were repairing one of the fences on the Scott ranch. Nick had been spending a lot of time on the Scott ranch these days. He and Scotty were not openly courting, but every one already considered them a couple, especially within the Barkley family. Scotty and the children spent several days a week at the Barkley ranch as well.

It was one afternoon while Jarrod was in San Francisco, Gene at his office in town, and Audra out with Clarke on one of their many excursions these days. Nick was home alone with Victoria. She, possibly more than anyone else, had noticed the changes in Nick's relationship with Scotty and was not terribly surprised when he walked into the parlor that afternoon and announced that he wanted to marry her.

"If you're asking for my blessing Nick, you have it," she told him.

"Well, sort of," he shrugged. "I was just wondering about the ring. I hadn't bought one yet."

"I always intended for you to have mine, Nick," she said rising from her seat on the sofa. "You can have it polished and sized for her."

"What about Jarrod?" Nick questioned.

Victoria smiled. "I have other things to give him."

So two days later Nick arrived at the Scott ranch and told Scotty that he wanted to take her riding. She was a little surprised. Most of their time spent together had been working on the ranches, or with the children. They had had a few moments here and there that they were alone and they had discussed their futures together in those times, but this was the first time he had asked specifically for her time alone.

Luke saddled her mare and the two rode out along the pasture lands that connected the two ranches together. Before long they came to the spot where they had first met at the disputed watering hole. It was here that he proposed and Scotty accepted. Her manner was much more reserved than Audra's acceptance had been, but she was no less excited.

Leah Barkley loved her new home. It was small but cozy and she shared it with her Heath. She had no regrets in her month and a half of marriage. And now that she knew why she had been feeling so lethargic the past several weeks she was excited. She was preparing Heath's favorite meal and planned on sharing her good news with him. She was so pleased and she knew that he would be too.

Thanksgiving had arrived and three of the attending couples had news they planned on sharing on this very day. None of them knew of the other's announcements and all three were brimming with excitement. Besides the Barkleys, Jarrod, Nick, Eugene, Heath and Leah and Mrs. Barkley, there was Clarke Hansen, Mai Borden and Scotty and her brood gathered around the table.

The matriarch had caught the mood of her children and knew that something was about to take place. But even though she did not know exactly what each one's news would be she had a suspicion.

They had eaten their meals and were about to retire to the parlor when Nick stood up and cleared his throat. "I've got an announcement to make." He told them loudly. "I'm going to get married."

"Well, little brother," Jarrod said teasingly. "Aren't you going to tell us who the unlucky woman is?"

Nick smiled broadly. "Scotty!" he told them and congratulations were showered upon the couple.

"I suppose then," Clarke now stood up. "This is the best time to add that I have asked Audra for her hand in marriage and she has accepted." Jarrod and Victoria had beamed knowingly when he had stood up.

"Well," Heath drawled slowly when another round of congratulations had been received. "It's time for me and Leah to make an announcement."

"You're going to remarry her?" Nick teased. "Ow!" he complained, glaring at Scotty.

"Nope. But we are going to be adding to the Barkley family." And everyone was excited about the future niece or nephew and grandchild that would brighten the days of the Barkley family.

(To be continued…)


	18. Chapter 18: Another Wedding & Christmas

_Part V – Four Weddings and a Grandchild  
__October 1882 – July 1883_

Chapter 18  
Another Wedding and Christmas

Audra fussed over the material that the dressmaker held up for her inspection. It wasn't _exactly_ what she wanted, but none of the others she'd looked at were quite right either. She and Clarke had decided on their date to February 25. That gave them plenty of time to make the plans for the perfect wedding. So far they had invited several guests, both acquaintances of the Barkleys and Clarke's. His family would be traveling from Davisville as would many of his friends.

It was only the first December now. Audra had seen the lovely house Clarke had chosen and approved of his choice. It was bigger and roomier than Heath and Leah's humble little abode, but it suited Audra as the small house suited Leah. Clarke and she had begun picking out furniture. By the time they were married it would all be in the house and ready for them to move in.

They had also already chosen the destination for their honeymoon. Two weeks in New York City. Audra was excited to share the experience of the large town with her soon to be husband. There was so much shopping they could do and they could pick out a few extra things for their house. She had been so busy with the planning of her own wedding she had only had a few moments to consider the fact that she was soon to be an aunt as well. She couldn't wait to hold Heath and Leah's child!

Scotty and Nick were making some plans of their own. Since Audra and Clarke had announced their engagement and the date of their wedding, they had decided to have their's in December. Before even announcing an engagement they had decided that they wanted the wedding to be a family only affair, especially now since Audra was going to have such a large one. At first Victoria was disappointed in their decision, but as she got caught up in the work involved for Audra's she actually became thankful.

Their date would be December the 8th. Scotty had chosen a simple dress pattern that the dressmaker had begun right after thanksgiving and would be done just before the 8th. Since their ceremony would be small Scotty had been devoting her time and energies towards preparing her ranch to be transferred to Ben's capable hands and to helping Leah.

Leah Barkley had not been well for the past several weeks. Severe morning sickness and a minor case of the flu had drained her body and left her on doctor ordered bed rest. That had meant that she needed someone to be there several times during the day to aid her and help take care of Heath. She had not admitted it to herself, but Scotty felt slightly guilty for Leah's illness. She knew Heath seemed to be beating himself up over it and tried her best to support both of them during this rough time.

One afternoon just before the wedding, they were afraid that Leah had lost the baby, but after that initial scare she seemed to improve. Eugene said that the baby was fine and it appeared Leah would recover.

In the meantime, Nick had asked Victoria to redecorate the suite of rooms that would be his and Scotty's. They also began preparing rooms for Luke and Nellie who would of course be moving into the Barkley ranch as well. They had already decided that Nellie would take Audra's old room, and Luke Heath's.

In the midst of all this Jarrod was plodding along through his work. He had met a young woman in San Francisco but before he'd had the chance to introduce her to his family she had told him she could not see their relationship working. He felt rather left out with his two younger brothers and sister about to be married. It was not lost to him that Eugene too had an interest in the sweet, Swedish nurse, Mai.

They were having their own set of troubles in the whirlwind of activity. Mai's frustration was building as each day it seemed to her Eugene ignored her. She had tried her best to get him to notice her on several occasions as more than just his assistant, but he failed to show any appreciation for her efforts.

The 8th of December had arrived. The people attending the small ceremony was, of course, the pastor, Reverend Billings, and the two guests of honor, Nicholas Barkley and Esmeralda Scott – the latter, much to her disgust had to reveal her real name for the ceremony. Victoria watched with pride, Jarrod with suppressed envy, Heath and Leah with joy that the two might find the happiness that they had together, Audra with expectation of her own wedding that would soon take place, Clarke beside her with similar thoughts, Ben happy that his mother would soon be happy herself, Luke a little put out, Nellie also pleased, Jon, who was losing one employer for a new younger one, was also pleased that Scotty had found happiness in the cowboy, Eugene and Mai. Silas too, had stepped from his duties in the kitchen to witness the ceremony, just as he had done with Heath and Leah's.

The days between Nick and Scotty's wedding and Christmas, were not happy ones for Dr. Eugene Barkley. A dark cloud had descended over Mai and thus over himself. She had been angry and blunt with her answers or questions. He could not grasp a reason why she was acting the way she was. He could not recall saying anything that should have upset her as she seemed to be.

He had been saddened when she'd chosen to move into town, and now he was even more saddened. It made him pensive and moody while at home. He could not understand what could have changed.

One afternoon, just before Christmas, he'd had enough. They had not taken a break for lunch yet and he walked over to where she was disinfecting some of his instruments. "Would you join me for lunch?" he asked her in a mild tone.

"No," she said curtly.

His forehead creased in frustration. "What's wrong Mai?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied in the same tone, her word laced with her endearing Swedish accent.

"Something must be wrong? You've been acting like this for days."

"Humph," she muttered under her breath, barely audible.

"If you tell me what it is that's bothering you maybe I can fix it?"

"You the problem," she snapped, her blue eyes filled with fire. Eugene took an involuntary step back from her. "You not notice me! You say, Mai, go get this, go get that, but you not notice me!"

He looked at her and noticed for the first time that she was wearing her hair differently. Instead of the mass of braids on the crown of her head she was wearing them in two rings on either side, just behind her ear. She looked rather cute that way he thought.

"I notice you," he replied defensively. How long had she been wearing her hair like that? Was that what she meant? He had not intentionally ignored her. He had a lot on his mind with getting his office organized and his brothers and sister getting married and…well, he had a lot on his mind. Why hadn't he noticed her as much? He wondered. He liked her. He truly did. "I'm sorry Mai," he said finally. "If I've neglected you…"

"You have not neglected me!" she spat back. "I am fine!" she stomped off to the back room. Eugene was getting angry now. He was trying to apologize to her and she seemed to be waving off his attempts.

"Now wait a minute!" he said coming after her. "Look Mai, I'm terribly sorry. I should have realized you needed more attention than I've been giving you lately. Can you forgive me? I just…"

She whirled around, the braided rings swinging, "I love you Eugene Barkley!" her eyes were a dark, fiery blue and her words so viperous he could have sworn she'd said _I hate you Eugene Barkley! _instead.

"What?" he was surprised, shocked. Perhaps he should have guessed it, especially when later he reappraised his own feelings. He _loved_ her too! What a glorious feeling! He smiled to himself and crossed the room, enveloping her in his arms. She pushed against him briefly before surrendering and entwining both her arms around his neck.

Christmas was a joyous affair at the Barkley Ranch. Leah who seemed to have fully recovered and was now having what seemed to be a normal pregnancy joined them, as well as Mai. Audra, however was not with them, as she had gone with Clarke to his mother's for the holiday.

Victoria had relinquished her duties as the woman of the house to Scotty, though the younger woman often deferred to her in some matters. So the day had been planned by the latest Mrs. Barkley. They exchanged gifts and stuffed themselves with the deliciously prepared meals.

Nick himself could not have been happier to have his family nearby and his wife…_his wife_…in charge of the festivities.

(To be continued…)


	19. Chapter 19: Wedding and Another Surprise

_Part V – Four Weddings and a Grandchild  
__October 1882 – July 1883_

Chapter 19  
Wedding and Another Surprise

Scotty was mucking out stalls in the barn on the early February morning. It was only a few more weeks until Audra's wedding, and she had been helping out here and there. She was glad that Nick had agreed to a smaller wedding for their own. She did not think she could have survived all of the hustle and bustle that Audra, Victoria and Clarke were about.

She brushed a stray red strand of hair out of her eyes and bent back to her work. This time of work was usually rather relaxing for her and was the reason she had escaped from the house to the barn in the first place as Audra continued to flit about with her preparations. But today, the earthy smell of manure was making her nauseous.

After several attempts to squelch the churning of her stomach she managed to reach out doors and empty her stomach of it's breakfast. It had been a tasty breakfast too, she'd thought sorrowfully, and only got another retching out of the memory. She quickly blocked her mind from the thought of food and tried to recover her heaving breaths.

"Are you all right?" she heard the distant voice of Heath as she leaned against a fence post. She slowly turned towards him and smiled.

"I'm okay," she lied. "Guess I'm just a little sick today. How's Leah?" Something flickered across Heath's face that Scotty didn't fail to recognize.

"She's okay," he replied guardedly. Scotty bit her lip. Since Christmas and Leah's recovery she'd been doing rather well and both Eugene and Dr. Merrar had said that her fatigue was a normal symptom of pregnancy. But Scotty had had a dark feeling since the days when Leah had fell so severely ill and they'd worried that not only would she lose the baby, but they'd lose her too. Something, she felt, was not right, and just then she realized that Heath felt it too.

"Where's Nick?" Heath asked after a moment.

"He's out working in the north pasture," she told him. "Ah think I'm going to go inside." She had decided right then that she would take a trip out to see Leah that day and maybe aid her in her housework that seemed to be a daunting task for her with her need for extra moments of sleep.

Inside she passed Audra and Mai who were writing out place names for the dinner table. She washed up in the water closet before returning to the room she shared with her husband. She had been pleased and surprised when, after their short honeymoon in San Francisco she had returned to find a feminine touch added to the room, as well as a wall knocked out and encroaching on the bedroom that was now Luke's for a sitting room that was furnished with a small writing desk, a love seat and overstuffed arm chair.

Still feeling queasy she quickly tossed off her clothes and changed into a pair of clean trousers and a shirt, her usual attire. Lacing up a pair of boots she returned down stairs to let Victoria know that she would be going over to Leah's for the day. She was looking forward to spending the time with her sister-in-law. She had liked Leah in the beginning when they had first met, but despite their age differences they had become quite close, especially since they had now become sisters.

Nick was busily adding a new strand of wire to a fence that had broken down several days before and Ben had ridden over to tell them that their cattle were mingling in his pasture. He and Jon had helped round up the cattle and temporarily fix the fence.

"There you are," Nick called to his younger brother. "What took you so long this morning?"

Heath didn't answer as he fell into work beside his older brother. Nick said nothing else. He knew his younger brother's worries over his wife. "Leah's still tired." He replied finally.

"Well, the docs say that's normal," Nick laid a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. He worried about him. Heath got little sleep these days, and often fell asleep while working. Nick often worried what would happen to his brother if something happened to Leah. His thoughts often turned to what he would do and how he would feel if something happened to Scotty. He wasn't sure if he could keep it together.

"She'll be all right," he added, giving Heath a small shake. "She'll be just fine."

February 24 was a bright and shiny day. A flurry of activity again encompassed the Barkley Ranch as the last minute details of the approaching wedding were taken care of. Out of town guests had arrived all during the day and well into the evening. There was hardly enough room for those staying at the house.

The next morning dawned just as bright and shiny with just a chill nip to keep everyone awake. Audra was beyond excited as she stepped into her dress, Scotty, who was still having bouts of nausea, helped her. She was having one of those bouts just then and tried to keep her stomach calm. She was quite thankful that this time she would be sitting on the sidelines watching the ceremony and not participating in it. Audra had asked Mai to be her bride's maid this time. Jarrod would be giving her away and Clarke had a business friend come to be his best man.

It was not long before the wedding march was being played and Audra slowly walked downstairs and met Jarrod. Her hand tucked under her arm she slowly walked forward, she herself giddy with excitement. So long she had waited for the right man to walk into her life, other men she had loved were merely a memory now. Clarke was her knight in shining armor.

And he was shining his brightest now as she stood next to him and they exchanged vows while their friends and families witnessed the happy event.

Scotty had contained the queasiness she'd felt all through the ceremony, but now, away from the rest everyone else she let go and everything she'd eaten that morning left her stomach. With a sigh she leaned against the solid wall of the barn and let her belly settle. She would go find her a drink of water as soon as she thought she could walk without losing a little more.

As she began to walk back towards the wedding reception, she saw Eugene and Mai walking along together, hand and hand and she wondered if there wouldn't be another wedding in the Barkley future. She thought sadly of Jarrod. She felt sorry for him, knowing that he felt left out. She frowned, wondering if she knew of any eligible women in town that might be of interest to him and then shook her head. No, she wouldn't do any match making for him. She would just pray that he would not be too lonely before the right woman entered his life.

They had seen the newlyweds off on their honeymoon and many of the out of town guests were still staying at the Barkley Ranch that night, but Scotty had determined that she could keep her secret no longer. For too many days she'd been too busy with things that needed attending to, people she needed to see and projects that needed to be organized. She had not had time yet to see a doctor, but she knew.

Nick was sitting on the side of the bed removing his boots as Scotty removed her house coat and set it on the back of the arm chair. Pensively she crawled under the covers and listened as Nick continued a tirade about the day. He had just finished and leaned over to kiss her. "So what did you think of the day?" he asked.

"Nick," she said slowly, lifting her head up from the pillow, her brilliantly red hair flowing around her. "I'm pregnant."

He stared at her a moment as if he didn't understand. And then he let out a whoop that woke up anyone in the household that was trying to sleep. Then he went out into the hallway and told anyone that would listen that he was going to be a father.

Scotty just nestled down in her warm bed and waited for him to return.

(To be continued…)


	20. Chapter 20: David

_Part V – Four Weddings and a Grandchild  
__October 1882 – July 1883_

Chapter 20  
David

March came in like a lamb and out like a lion. Easter came and went, and Nick and Scotty still had a ranch to run. Scotty's days of morning sickness passed and she worked just as hard as ever. Audra and Clarke had ended up spending a whole month in New York City, finally having to return so Clarke could attend to the business of the factory.

Leah was still fatigued and Scotty spent many hours helping her with her daily chores. She was saddened by her friend's condition, but Leah kept smiling. She was excited about the approaching birth of her child.

Mai and Eugene announced that they would soon be getting married as well, but had decided to wait until later in the year, August or September. They had also decided on a small wedding. In the meantime Eugene had purchase a lot of land on the edge of town and was in the process of having a small house built for them.

Every thing seemed to be moving along smoothly for the Barkleys. Marriages had taken place, and babies were due. Now Audra and Clarke were also expecting their first.

April and May passed, and June as Leah's due date approached. July the Fourth was a pleasant celebration that Leah chose to sit out, which turned out to be a good thing, for two days later she went into labor. It was early labor and the baby didn't come until two more days.

Leah had chosen the name David Heath for their son, but she was not well. Exhaustion from a rather long labor and the months previous had taken their toll. Neither doctor could offer words of encouragement. So the joyous arrival of the first Barkley grandchild was overshadowed with sorrow.

(To be continued)

_With Part VI. (1892-1893) A new schoolteacher has arrived in Stockton, but can she gain control over the "unruly" Barkley children? Will Jarrod be able to overcome his prejudice towards her and will she be able to accept some of the families she must deal with. Will the Barkleys be able to apprehend a man who committed a terrible crime? And will they all be able to enjoy a trip to the Chicago World's Fair?_


	21. Chapter 21: The School Teacher

_Part VI – Gigi_

_Fall 1892 – Late Summer 1893_

Chapter 21

The School Teacher

David Heath Barkley carefully wrote the next line on the chalk board that was almost filled with identical sentences. He glanced up and measured about the time it would take him to fill the last board. The sentence "I will not fight on school grounds" was written in a crisp, neat hand, especially for a nine year old boy.

Gigi Roberts, the school teacher was bent over a letter, trying to concentrate on what she wanted to tell her sister about this wild, untamed place in the west. She was told that it had been a much wilder place even a decade ago, as it was slowly becoming more "civilized." She tried to grasp the elements that were not simply sight, but the feel, smell and essence of the place too.

She was trying very hard not to notice the small, dark haired boy who was trying so hard to complete his work. She hated to punish him, but this was the third fight that week that she had caught him a part of with three different boys. When she questioned the others he had always swung the first punch. She could not, _would not_, allow such behavior in her school.

The letter was not so absorbing that she missed the darkening of the doorway as a tall, dark man stood blacking out the light. She could not make out his features at first as he stood there, but he stepped forward, doffing his hat. "Can I help you?" she asked, folding the paper she had been writing on.

"I'm here to pick up David," the dark haired, blue-eyed man said. "I had heard that he had to stay over. Has he finished his punishment?"

She glanced over at the boy who had sped up his efforts to cover the board in lettering. "He seems to be close."

"Then I'll wait for him," the tall man took a seat in one of the desks and the gesture made him look comical. Gigi said nothing, but returned pen to paper to complete her letter. Within minutes she heard the chalk land in the tray and the boy wipe his hands to free them from dust.

"I'm done," he said quietly.

"Good," the man smiled at him. "I want to talk to your teacher for a moment, but you can give Jingo this sugar cube."

A crooked grin spread across the boy's features. "Thank you Uncle Jarrod!" Gigi refolded her letter and waited patiently while the boy raced out of the room. When he was gone his Uncle Jarrod turned to her, a stern look on his face.

"I can understand you wanting to keep order in school," he began.

"I will not tolerate fighting in school!" she slammed her fist on her desk for emphasis.

"I understand that, and applaud you for your stand, Miss Roberts."

"If he is involved in a fight, and in particularly when he is the instigator of it he must be punished!" Without realizing it she had stood from her seat.

"Instigator?" Jarrod said half bemused, half angry. "I understand that he threw the first punch?" She stared at him a little puzzled. He smiled again. "His cousins, Susan and Wesley Hansen came by my office this afternoon and told me what had happened."

"Oh," she resumed her seat. That made one piece of the puzzle fit. There had been a total of eight or nine boys involved in the fight, four of them fighting on David's side. She had noticed these boys before, and had attributed three of them to being some how related to David: Tommy Barkley, the son of Dr. Eugene Barkley, and Thom and Tennessee Barkley, sons of Nick Barkley. Wesley had been the only other boy to say anything in David's defense.

"Have you ever questioned what prompted the fight, Miss Roberts?"

"Boys will be boys, Mr. Barkley," she said coolly.

"Yes, perhaps they are, but without questioning _why_ David started fighting in the first place you miss out on the real culprit."

"Oh? And why is David starting these fights?"

"A matter of honor," Jarrod rose from the too small seat and began pacing the room in front of Gigi's desk. She couldn't help but notice his handsome features. "You see, there are a lot of people in this valley who remember when Heath came to us with the claim that he was my father's illegitimate son." Gigi was a little surprised. This was a piece of news she had not heard before in the gossip chains that floated around her at the boarding house where she lived. "And still more remember that David's mother, Leah, was also an illegitimate child. She never wanted that to be a secret when she came here from Haven."

He was silent for several moments and had paused in his pacing to stare out the window at the side school yard. He turned slightly. "Unfortunately, many people have gotten it in their heads that, even though Heath and Leah were legally married, that he is somehow tainted. Not to mention his third strike against him," he said softly. "The mere fact that he's a Barkley could be enough to cause fights in a school yard. Being a teacher I'm sure you're well aware of how cruel children can be, especially when they are merely repeating what they've heard their parents say."

"Yes, I am," she softened slightly. "But why are you telling me this? I find it irresponsible of his father for him not to be here. I've sent him several notes regarding the incidents that have taken place here since I've resumed teaching."

Jarrod had whirled around and was now bending over the desk, inches from her face. "If I _ever_ hear that you've told him what you just told me, I will personally see that you are dismissed from this school district. Heath Barkley is the best father a man could be and so singularly devoted to caring for his son that he neglects almost everything else, including himself. He's carried a lot of guilt since the death of his wife. And he made her a promise to take care of David. I won't have someone mindlessly adding to the guilt he carries."

Gigi was so surprised and shocked by his outburst and the intensity with which he stared down at her, his blue eyes dark and foreboding. She was a little frightened too, but the man replaced his hat as he straightened and glanced down at her again. "Good day, Miss Roberts."

She swallowed hard as she watched his retreating back and sat in her chair for several moments to recover her composure.

*

David sat in front of Jarrod on Jingo, the old gelding. The two had been silent while they rode together, but Jarrod finally broke the silence by speaking gently, but sternly to his nephew. "You've got to stop fighting at school," he told him. David bit his lip.

"But they say terrible things about Mama and Pa."

"I know," Jarrod gave the nine year old a loving squeeze. "But sometimes you have to turn the other cheek and let the words go. They can't hurt anyone."

"That's not what Uncle Nick would say."

Jarrod was silent, pondering how to respond. No, Nick wouldn't turn the other cheek if it were grown men saying those words about Heath and Leah. "Uncle Nick is…impulsive. That's why he has your Aunt Scotty."

"She keeps him from getting into fights sometimes, doesn't she?"

"I guess so," Jarrod responded, tousling the boy's hair.

"So?" David changed the subject. "How did you like the new school teacher?"

Jarrod didn't answer, wondering what his little nephew was about. "She's mighty pretty don't you think?" David continued, Jarrod was aware that the fellow was watching him curiously. "She's not married either."

"All right, that's enough you little match maker," Jarrod chided playfully. "We're almost to the ranch now. Go let Scotty wash you up and give you some cookies before your pa makes it in." David slid from the saddle in obedience. Jarrod had thought that the dark haired, dark eyed little school teacher was beautiful, but beauty wasn't everything. She had hit a nerve with him and he wasn't about to let down his wall, simply because she was pretty.

(To be continued…)


End file.
